Un colpo al cuore
by allie23o
Summary: Bella was working late one night when Emmett walked in and stole her heart. After a while, Bella suspects that Emmett's keeping a big secret from her. Could Bella be able to figure it out on her own? Or will this secret end up putting her life in danger?
1. Chapter 1

I am cleaning some tables as I look at the clock on the wall, and it reads ten clock. Only two more hours until I'm out of here! I'm doing a happy dance inside my head. I can go home and jump in my bed. So I can sleep off this shitting week off. It's been a hell of week. First my boyfriend for year thought it would be good idea dump me on my birthday. On the other hand I bet he didn't remember it was my birthday.

Then I got lucky that I just made my rent this month. Then just rude people at this fucking job. Sometimes I wish I'd never moved to New York and just stayed in my one horse town.

After cleaning the table and putting dishes in the back I realize that only thirty minutes have passed. So I sit the bar and pull out my notebook to start writing away at my book. I am hoping to get this done by the end of year and get it published. I've been working on it since I got out of school, almost two years ago. I was hard at work and didn't hear Molly sit down next to me.

"Still working on that thing?"

"Yup," I announce making sure to pop the "p."

"When are you going getting done with it? I mean you've been working on that since you started here."

"I hoping for the end of this year, but even if I finish it, it doesn't mean it will get published."

"From what I've read over your shoulder. It's pretty good doll." She smiles as she walks away. Molly is a forty-three years old with two kids. She works here to make little more money for her family. She has always been nice to me. Even though she is in her forties she still looks good for her age. She has short blonde hair and is a little on the big side.

"Doll you have people sitting in your area!" Molly yelled to me.

I look at the clock; I have about an hour left. I hope these people eat fast; I just want to go home and sleep. I walked out and saw it was two men. One tall and muscular, but lean, with honey blond hair that falls just above his collar. The other man very tall and burly, yet handsome with dimples on his smiling face and slightly curly, dark brown hair that almost looks black. The dark hair one was really cute even if he was not really the kind of guy I go for.

I walk up to them, "Hello I'm Bella, how can I help two guys tonight?"

"Where is Amy she always works Saturday night," the blonde haired one asked.

Amy had been the one who'd worked her the longest. "Oh umm, she no longer works here. She moved to Florida to be with family about two weeks ago Sir. I can get you someone else if you want," I offer hoping they don't want to switch, I really need the money.

"No sweetheart it fine. I'll have a coke and cheeseburger." the darker headed one said with a smile that really made his dimples pop. _Oh fuck kills me now!_

"I'll have the same."

After their food was done I walked it over to them. I heard little what they were talking about.

"Boss, we are doing everything we can on this." the blonde one said. I guess he work for the big guy then.

"I don't give a shit. I want eyes on that dickhead. The first wrong move he makes .he is going to fucking die and I'll do it myself." Mr. Dimples hiss to the blonde. _Wow remembers me to stay on his god side._

"Here you guys go." I said putting the food on their table. "Anything else I can get you?"

"No we are fine sweetheart." Mr. Dimples said to me. I started to walk away when he calls out, "Wait!" I turn around and walk back over.

"Yes Sir?" I said with a cute smile. _Hey I'll do anything for a good tip_.

"Don't call me Sir that's my father. The name is Emmett," He smiled. _Wow those dimples are really turning me on._

"Okay how can I help you Emmett?"

"Are you new? I haven't seen you around before." He ask putting ketchup on his burger.

"Oh well I usually work in the day shift but because Amy left they moved me to the night shift."

"Well pretty girl like you shouldn't be working this late. There are very bad people out there."

"Well you're out late. Does that mean you're a bad guy," I ask. Trying to be cute.

He just gave me a smiled and before he could say anything to my comment my boss calls me into his office. As I headed toward him I could tell he wasn't too happy. _What the fuck did I do now?_

"Hey Sam is something wrong, " I ask him.

"Kind of Bella, Liz just called; she has to leave town for two weeks for some family thing. I know you want more hours so I was wondering if would take over her hours?"

"That I mean I have to work doubles some days huh?"

He just gave me a sorry nod. "Fine, but tell her she owes me big time for this Sammy boy." As I walked out I heard him laughing.

I walk to see if Mr. Dimples and Mr. Blondie need anything and they were gone. I walked over to the table to clean it and I almost shit myself. There was hundred dollar bill on the table and note with it.

**_"I never got to answer your question. I'm only a bad guy to the people that deserve it. - Emmett"_**

I put the note and money into my pocket and I had a smile on my face rest of the night. I really hope that Emmett comes back some time soon…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I just want to say thank you for comment on my story and reading it. **

**And I want to say thanks to my beta.**

* * *

I sat watching the clock hoping it will go faster. It had been two weeks of hell nothing was going right for me. There was always something putting me down. There was no getting back on the fucking horse again. It seemed like it was always one thing after other.

I haven't been sleeping too well at night. There have been some break-ins where I live and to top off the sleepless nights, I have a feeling that someone is following me when I walk home at night after work. It might just be my mind playing with me, although I don't live the best part of town. It's only place I can afford right now. Well, at least until I can get my book done and if someone likes it.

Working double shifts are not helping anything. I have no time to sit down and write. The only time I do is when the diner isn't busy. Which is mostly at night time and by then I'm brain dead.

Today has been the worst, rude people leaving only one or two dollar tips. At this point I'm just happy the day is almost over. What really sucked was that for the past two weeks there was no sign of Mr. Dimple. I just can't get him out of my head. I even dream of him now. I don't mean nice sweet dreams. I mean like full on wet dreams. There is something about that man that just pulls me to him but I just can't put my finger on it.

It was only an hour until I could go home. I needed to email my dad to let him know I'm still alive. He always worries about his little girl in the big city. I tell him not to worry and that I can take of myself but being cop he can't help but to worry. It's only been me and him since my mom left when I was baby. She said she couldn't be tied down anymore so one day my dad came home to find me still in crib crying.

I know what you're thinking, mother of the year right? I never have or wanted to talk to her. When I was sixteen she tried to reach out to me but I never called or wrote back. I still get letters from her telling me how much she loves her new life. She got remarried and had two more kids.

The bell sounded from the door and knocked me out of my thoughts. I looked to see who had come in with only 30 minutes left until I call it a night.

A smile came on my face. As I looked up I was face to face with Mr. Dimple and Blondie and the two other guys with him. The new guys were tall like Mr. Dimple but one was tanner then the rest.

I walk over to their table "Hello guys I'm B-."

Before I could get my name out Mr. Dimple yells, "BELLA! I was hoping you were working tonight. I had been missing that sweet smile." he said as he winked at me_. Here come the bad thoughts calm down Bella!_

"Hi Emmett it nice to see you again too. What can I get you guys?"

Emmett got a cheeseburger with a coke again. Tan guy got the pie of the day with a coffee. Bronze guy and Blondie just ask for some cokes. I went and sat in the back to write until the food was done.

Once I grabbed the food I walk over the table, again they were talking quietly and none of them looked too happy.

"Here you go Emmett," I said putting his food down on the table.

"Thanks Bells."

After they left, I walk over to the table and there was another one hundred dollar bill. I first cleaned their table and then Sammy boy told me I could go home. I put on my coat and hat. It's going to be a cold walk home tonight. I started walking the six block home. Until I felt some one following me.

Suddenly I felt some one grab hold of me. Then they get close to my ear and said. "You know you shouldn't walking by yourself night. You never know who is out at this time of night." I hear the smile in there voice.

I look up to see who it was. I let out a sigh when I saw it was Emmett. "Are you crazy!? You scared the shit out of me!" I sad as I face him and I whack him on the arm.

He just let out a big laugh. "I'm sorry Bells but it was too easy. "

I gave him an evil look. "Why are you out here anyways? I thought you and your friends left like an hour ago? "I said as I hold on to my coat.

"I thought I would just wait for you and walk you home. I don't like the idea of you walking by yourself at this time of night. "

"Why do you eve care about me. I'm just some girl that gives your food." I said as we starts to walk.

"Because I know what is out here and what can happen to a pretty girl like you. Plus if something were to happen to you then I wouldn't have something to look forward too when I come in." He gave me a sweet smile.

"Well thanks, but I had been taking care of myself for a long time."

"Oh really? "

"Yea, see I never had a mom so it just me and my dad. I had to lean to do a lot of stuff on my own and fast. "

"I'm sorry to hear that. What happen to your mother?"

"Umm she said she didn't want to be tied down with a family. One day my dad found her gone and me still in my crib." I look up to Emmett, He look like he was going to hit someone. "Emmett are you okay?" When he didn't answer I continued on with my story.

"I don't know, but I guess it's all worked out for the best. My dad got remarried two years ago and I'm happy with how everything turned out for me."

Emmett didn't talk much after that. He was just muttering under his breath. I couldn't really make anything. Only some words like, "why," "would," "bitch," "if I" and "she'd fucking die." After that I kind of get a good idea what he was thinking about. I couldn't help but to smile at how he is acting. I never met someone who gave fuck about me, well beside my dad.

I stop in front of my apartment buildings. "Here we are here home sweet home." I said as I gave him a shy smile. I kind of embarrassed showing him I live here. I could tell he had money by what he was wearing and the Rolex his had on.

He look over the buildings then look at me with a you have to be shitting me look on his face. "Please tell me this is a sick joke you're pulling over me," he asked running his hand through his hair.

"It's not that bad of place." _Who the fuck am I'm kidding here this place is hell._

"Bells look at it, if someone leaned on it the fucking place would tip over! I know what kind a people live there and you're not one of them."

"It the only place around my job that I can afford right now."

"I'm guessing there no way to talk to you into letting me help you find a better place huh?"

"Nope, But thank for caring." I said giving him smile.

He pulls out a pen and reach for my hand. He wrote something on my hand. It felt like a number, when he let go. There was his number and name.

"Well if you won't let me help you. I'll find my own way around you. Here's my number if anything happens or you feel scared call me okay?" I just gave him a nod. "Well Bells it time for me get going. I still have a lot to do before I can go home and dream about your sweet smile." He gave me a kiss on cheek and left.

When feeling returned to my legs I walked up to my place and I unlock the door. Walking in everything looks like it did when I left. I find pen and paper wrote down his number. I took along shower to wash the grime of day off of me. I get in my bed and laid there thinking about Emmett. Wow, I never thought a man like him would ever give me the time of day and yet he is walking me home and giving his number. I hope I don't wake up and all of this was dream…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I just want to say thank you so much for all the comments. It mean a lot to me you guys like my story. Want to thanks my beta to. **

* * *

I woke up on the first day off I'd had in a long time. The sun was coming in my window and I could feel the warmth hitting my face. It was starting to feel like spring finally. When I looked over to the clock it was ten am. I just laid there in my bed wondering if I should get up or go back to sleep.

After fighting myself over it for ten minutes I finally get up. I walk into the kitchen to get a bowl of Cheerios. I get my bowl out and put my cereal in it, then walk to the refrigerator to pull out my milk.

I open it and the worst smell came from within it. This is just fucking great I can't have my Cheerios without milk!

I put on my robe, grab my bowl of Cheerios and walk out into the hallway until I get to my friend Kim's place. I knock on the door, which she opens with a smile.

"Bella! I thought you died," she joked.

"You know I've heard that more and more now. Since I began working nights." I said walking in her place.

She looks at my bowl and laughs. "Ran out of milk again," she asked, walking into her kitchen.

"It went bad, I haven't had the time to go and get food."

She handed me the milk and I put some in the bowl before I sat at her table.

"Yeah, because you're working nonstop. It not good for you, you're going make yourself sick."

"What do you want me to do Kim? Its work nonstop with roof over my head or take off from work and live on the side of the road." I said as I took a bite.

She sat across from me and let out a sigh. "Can you talk to Sam? Maybe he wil let you work days again? "

"Ummm, I kind of like night. Better tips and I get time to work my story." Plus I see Emmett and all his glory.

It's been week since he walked me home. He'd been coming into work more but he was always with his friend, so we didn't talk much. He walked me home again, and it was nice to have someone to talk to as I went home. He asked a little about me and I told him I was from a small town in Washington. That I'd moved here to go to school for writing and that I'm working on my book which I hope I get done with soon.

Emmett never talks about himself much. He told me The Blondie aka (Jasper) is his best friend. They had been friends since they were nine. Emmett saw him being beat up and he helped Blondie out, since then they've been best friends. Mr. Tan is Jake they have been friends about ten years. Finally, Bronze guy is his younger brother Eddie. He told me Eddie is married to some girl name Alice and they have two kids. Which Emmett loves more than anything in the world. He told me he would like to have big family one day to call his own.

"What do you mean you like night time now? When Sam put you on it you were ready to kill someone. If I remember right you came to my place telling how much you hate nightshift!" She look at with confused look on her face. I look down at my Cheerios real fast.

"Bella Marie Swan please tell me this not over a guy!?"

"Maybe" I gave her shy smile. I like I was kid in trouble.

"Who he is and how did you met?"

"His name is Emmett; I met him when he came in one night."

"How old is he?"

"I don't know."

"What his last name?"

"I don't know."

"What does he do for a living?"

"I don't know."

"DO you know anything about him or are you just creepy stalker," she asked.

"He is 6'6, with really blue eyes, dark brown hair, he is really sweet, funny and he has brother." I said to her.

"Bella! What have I told you? You always get a last name so you can Google and Facebook him," she said as she hit her hand on the table.

"Like what you did with Jared," I asked as I took the last bit of my food.

"HEY MISSY! I knew that night I was going to married him," she said as she stuck her tongue out at me.

Kim met Jared our first year of college. When me and our other friend Angela went out one night. From that night on they are always with each other. Last summer they got married at the court house. It was nice, they had about six people there and I was one of them. Kim and Jared are one of those lovey-dovey couples. That make you sick to the point of wishing you had gun on hand. But they were made for each other, he is really good to and for her. I wish that I'll find someone who will love me as much as Jared loves Kim.

"So where is Jared, I thought he had the weekend off?"

"His does, but he got called in. I guess they have got a big job that needs to be done fast."

"I still don't know why you guys still live here. I mean you both have money and you could buy a nice little house so you can start popping out babies for him," I joke with her.

It was true, Jared worked for one of the best Counteracting places in the city and Kim helped run a daycare with one of her friends named Emily. So they had money to get out of this hell hole.

"If we move out where are you going to when you run out of milk?" She shot back

"I still have Angela." I said as the door was thrown open. It made Kim and I jump, we looked see who it was and there was Angela, holding something in her hand.

"Speak of the devil," I said as she put the paper down.

"This is bullshit, "She spat as she sat down

I picked up the paper and scanned over it. It was just saying we had a new landlord and that he was going to do some work on the place and some of the apartments that need it.

"You guys know what this means now right?"

"That we finally get landlord that cares," Kim asks confused.

"NO! That he is going to fix this place up and hike up the rent. Then me and Bella here are fucked." FUCK! She does have point we have a hell of a time making the rent now!

I put my hand over my face and ran them back in my hair. "Does it say who the new guy is?"

"No, only what you read on the paper. I guess he going to be around sometime to have meeting with all of us."

"Well guys stay calm until then. You don't know if he will bump the rent up or not yet." Kim said trying her best trying make us feel better.

"Kim is right we won't know thing more until the meeting," I said.

After Angela calmed down we talked about having a girl's night out. Jared had a poker game planned tonight. We made plans to go out to get some pizza then see a movie. I have little money on hand because of the tips Emmett had been leaving for me. After an hour I told then I would meet them later, I wanted to get some writing done before tonight.

I walked out Kim's door and walk up the hall to my place. When I saw Emmett's brother Eddie walking around the hall with Jared's boss and some other construction guys. I saw Jared with them and called him over real fast.

"Who that? "

"That's Mr. Cullen the new landlord."

"Oh, really," I huff as I cross my arms.

"Yea he has some good idea for the place."

"I bet he does."

After I talk to Jared I went into my place and went right to my phone to call Mr. Pain in My Ass.

He picked up after three rings. "Emmett here, talk."

"I'm going to kill you Emmett," I hiss through the phone.

I heard him chuckle at me. "That not the first time I've heard that before but it hurts coming from you Bells."

"Don't be cute with me Em! I know you made your brother to buy my apartment building!"

"No, I didn't make him do anything. We were hanging out one day and he said he knew the area and needed a project. I just told him about this one place that would be really nice, he would just have to fix it up. The rest was up to him so you shouldn't be mad at me sweetie."

Then it hit me, the first night he walked me home he said, "If you won't let me help you. I'll find away around you." This man going to be the death of me.

"Fine! You won this one Em."

"Good, so what are you doing to night Bells?"

"I'm going to catch pizza and movie with some friends of mine I haven't seen in a long time."

"What Pizza place?"

"Pinkies, he makes the best pizza in the city." I told him as I lay on my bed.

"I know the place well," He says as I hear him takes a seat too.

"What about you?"

"I'm out of town doing some stuff. So I think I'll just stay in my hotel room and watch the fight."

"Sounds fun."

"It would be more fun if you were here"

Oh god this how one of my wet dream started once. "Really now? What would we do," I ask in my best sexy voice.

"Well we wouldn't leave the room, if that's what you're asking Bella." He said in deep voice.

_Oh kill me now._

"Sounds like you were thinking about this."

"I've been thinking about getting you alone in a room since the first time I saw you."

"What else have you been thinking about," I ask him.

"About kissing those pink lips of yours and making my way down to your neck. Moving my hands up your body until I reach your breast and rub them." Hearing him talk like this taking back the dreams. I move my hand down in my pants to help myself feel better letting out a moan as I do. I think he heard me because I hear him laughing like he was pleased.

"Then I would take your clothing slowly off of you. So you're just in your bra and underwear. Why don't you tell what the look like sweetheart, so I can picture them?"

"To tell you the truth I'm not wearing a bra just some blue underwear."

"Even better."

Then I heard a knock on the end of the line, "Yea what is it?" I heard the voice saying he was on the move or something and they need to go. "Bella I'm sorry for doing this but I need to go. Can you call me after your home from your night?"

"Yes, I'll call you when I get home," I said sadly

He told me he couldn't wait and hung up. I get up and took long cold shower. As I let the water do its work I kept thinking about Emmett; and how maybe he might be what I had been looking for so long. I can't help but think it was crazy thinking like this because I really don't know much about him but I feel so safe with him. I hope, just hope falling for him is not a mistake that would come bite me in the ass later on…


	4. Chapter 4

A month past and Emmett and I had been hanging more. It was mostly on Sunday nights at my place, for takeout or my home cook meals and a movie. Most nights he tries to walk me home. We haven't had a real date yet, but I hope we will soon

I'm really falling hard for Emmett and it was odd. For me to fall this deep and fast for guy, I only met almost two months now. There's just something about him that makes me feel so safe and secure in his arms. It seems like he's opened my eyes to see life in a new way. I never had with any other guys.

I have only dated three guys and they all turned out to be. Jackasses number one I met in high school. After him asking me out for the 1,000 time, I finally said yes and I wish I had said no. When he found out I wasn't going to put out, he found himself a girl at prom that would. How did I figure this out? I find him and her at prom in the bathroom going at it. Jackass number two I met him my first year here. Let's just say I know where the free clinics are and they know me by my nickname. The final jackass I met about three years ago. We were friends then a year ago it changed to more. Everything was good until we hit the six month mark. Then it was like he couldn't see or hear me. I thought being friends first would work. Yea right it just hurt more. I lost a boyfriend and a friend. I'm happy that I dated them now because I know what I don't want in a guy.

But Emmett, He's all I've been wishing for in a guy. He can be childish, carefree, playful and caring at times, which I love and he could always make me laugh. One time he was at my place and he started a food fight with me. Then we find ourselves on my kitchen floor making out. Then he can be this gentleman, sweet, charming, smart and this self-controlling guy. But he does have a bad temper at times, never with me. But I have heard him on the phone before and it can get scary at times. I wanted to ask why he was mad but I thought if he wanted me to know he would just tell me but he never did.

I do have to say I was mad at first when his brother became my new landlord. But it's been nice, he fixed up the place and the rent went down little. I could cut back on hours at work so it gave me more time on my book. I've been working on it a lot and I'm almost finished. Maybe month or two and I could send it out and wish for the best. Plus with more time on my hands, I could talk to my family more and that made my dad happy. Before I was lucky to send him an email every two weeks but now I call him two times a week. In the end of June I'm going back home for my step-brother Seth's high school graduation. I'm going to stay there for two weeks; I can't wait to see everyone.

Today I've been working on my book all day but only when I can get Emmett off my mind. I haven't seen him in about a week. He has been out of town for business. I wasn't too sure what he did. I just know he owns a lot of business around the city. I only time to talk to him for an hour a day if we were lucky. I look at the clock, realizing it was time to get ready to for work. After walking the six blocks to my work, I realize that the place was busier than a normal Tuesday night. I clock in and start working. After nine, everything starts to calm down. I sat in the back, and started to work on my book.

"Hey Doll how's everything?" Molly asks as she put her order in to the cook.

"I'm really good." I couldn't help but smiling like a goof.

"Who is he?" she ask

"How do you know?" Emmett and I been keeping us on the down low. We didn't even tell our family that we been seeing each other. It's just so new and we're not too sure if it's going to work out yet.

"Because I have a teenage girl at home, I can tell all the sign. So who is he?" She was giving the mother look.

"His name is Emmett and I met him here."

"Oh that guy with the nice ass. Who's been walking you home most nights?"

I laughed; Emmett did have a nice ass. "Yes."

"Nice work doll." She winks at me as she went back to work. The rest the night went good. Well, until this short pixie-like girl with small features came in. Her hair was deep black and cropped short. With how she was dressed, I don't think she was here for the food.

She just looking around like she was lost, so I approach her "Hi, can I help you Miss?"

She just looks at my nametag and smiles. "You're Bella! You're cuter then what I pictured! Please sit down and I won't take no." She said as she pulls me to a table making me sit across from her.

"Umm you are you?" I ask confuse.

"Oh I'm Alice, Emmett's Sister-in-law. I have wanted to know why that big goof has been so happy the past month. I mean he's been walking around with this big smile and he's been missing family dinner. That boy never misses a meal time not even for work. I had to fight dirty with my hubby for him to tell me. I told him I won't have sex with him until he told me. The Man broke in less than an hour after realizing I was serious." She said with a laugh.

"He told me that Emmett has been seeing a girl name Bella that" She looked around the place. "Works here. It's been so long since we've seen him happy" God this woman could talk, didn't she need to stop to breath?

"He makes me happy too but why are you here?"

"Silly Bella I just wanted to meet you. I can just tell we are going to be best friends." She said as she put her hand together. "Well I have to go before my hubby knows where I went to." She gave me a big hug. Before she walked out the door, she turned back to me with sadness in her eyes. "Bella please be good to him. I've never seen him like this, well beside with Rose." Then she was gone.

I just stand there in a haze. Do I really make him that happy? I know I haven't been this happy in long time. Then something pops in my head who is Rose?

On Saturday, I woke up and just lay in my bed, just thinking. I haven't talked to Emmett in four days, and every time I call, it went right to voice mail. I couldn't help but to think I did something to make him mad. We haven't had a real date yet and I mess it up.

My cell went off and I jump out of my bed so fast I was dizzy and ran to my phone. IT was a text from Kim saying she needs me to come to her place now. I get dressed and move slowly through my place to my front door. As I open the door something came in fast and mad. I turn around to see what came into my place and there was a very upset Emmett.

"Why are you here?" I said ask to him

He just looked at me with a death look. _What the fuck did I do!?_

"What did the crazy pixie say!?" Emmett almost yelled.

"What!? Really!? I've been calling you for the past four days and nothing! Now you come in my home and start yelling at me!?"

He took a big breath and let it out. "Look I'm sorry but when I heard crazy pixie came to see you… I don't know I just lost it."

He took my hand and looked me in the eyes. "Please tell me what she said?"

"To tell you the truth I don't know. She was talking like speed of light. I think she was trying to welcome me to the family and that she hasn't seen you this happy in long time. Oh yea and something about a girl name Rose." He just looked like he had anxiety about something "What are you so worried about? Is there something you're not telling me?" He didn't say anything, but I heard him say something to himself but couldn't make it out.

"Emmett you can tell me anything."

He looked up into my eyes slowly. He big blue eyes just had saddest in them. "Bella, You know how I'm worried about you walking alone?"

"Yes." I said

He took my hand and sat me down next to him. "Well you know I come from a rich family. When I was kid we had this woman come in and clean for us. Well she had a little girl that came with her. The little girl's name was Rose."

He looks down the floor "She was my best friend and when we get older, I fell in love with her. It almost killed me when I had to leave for school and I had to leave her here by herself." Then he looks back at me "She had to get a job to put herself into school. It was a job like your late hours and everything. Well when we talked on the phone she told me about this guy who always came in and hit on her. I didn't think of anything about it because she was looker and I was too busy with my own life. "

Then his mood went from mad right to sad and upset. "One night when she was walking home, the Man took her and raped her, then killed her. They find her body in a dumpster later that day. I couldn't do anything about it because I was at school." Then he stops talking he was trying not to cry.

"Emmett I'm so sorry. I didn't know you don't have to talk about it." I said as I pull him into my arms.

"No it fine you need to know this. See I was in love with her but I never told her. There's not one day I don't think about it, and I never felt what I had with her for anyone else." Then he looks into my eyes. "Then I met you that night and I promised myself that I was going to keep you safe."

Wow now I understand him a little more. He doesn't want to lose me like he lost Rose. I look at him for a minute. Then I reached up, pulled his head down and brought his lips to mine in a deep kiss. His wrap his arms around me, and pulls me into his lap. The kiss started out sweet and gentle but quickly became harder and deeper. He had his hands in my hair pulling me closer. After sometime, he pulls away and rests his head on mine so he can look into my eyes.

"Bells I don't want our first time like this but soon. I want everything to be right for you." I just nod. I know his was right.

Then my door flies open. _What the hell? What's with everyone barging into my apartment? _Then I saw Kim walk in with an unhappy look on her face. "Isabella Marie Swan! When someone texts… you to come now. That means now not in an hour!" Then walking in after her was Jared and Angie.

"Baby you need to keep clam." Jared says putting his arm around her.

"I don't care! This is a happy day for me and I want to tell my best friend the good news but she's too busy to cheek her-" that's when everyone noticed I was on Emmett's lap

"Hello" Emmett said to them.

"Hi" they all said.

"Sooo…..What the good news Kimmie?" I ask trying to be cute. I knew by the end of the night, Kim would have me telling her everything and have Google search on him.

"Bella, I better go, I'll let you guys talk." Emmett says getting ready to take me off his lap.

"No you don't have to." Please don't go they were going to kill me for not telling them.

I have a meeting I'm late for but tomorrow night… Can I take you out on a date?" I just nodded like dumb ass. He smiles at me and kisses me. Then he said good-bye to everyone and was out the door. I was still in haze by that kiss and thinking I'm really going on a real date with Emmett. Well that was until I heard, "Isabella Marie Swan! You are soooooo gonna die"

* * *

**Hey guys **

**I'm so sorry it took me so long. I kinda lost my Beta but I got a new. I think she did a good job. =)**

**So what did about what Emmett had to tell Bella. Sad I know.**

** Before I m ask no this NOT what he is hiding. Some of you guess it already.**

**Well let me know what you think. **

**have good rest of the weekend. =)**

**Allie**


	5. Chapter 5

I just look at a very mad Kim and Angela. "Okay I'm sorry I didn't tell you. About Emmett but it…"

"Emmett…the guy you're stalking?" Kim asks completely cutting me off.

"I'm not stalking him! " I yelled

"Well not now! From what we saw while walking in, he looked like he was more than willing." Angela said as she put her hands on hips.

"Okay one you guys didn't walk in here. It was like FEEDING time at the zoo. Two I never stalked him!" I yell. While throwing my hands up in the air and walking into my bedroom to get away from these crazy people.

"Oh not so fast! We aren't done talking about this man Bella" Kim said as she and Angela follow me. I heard Jared yell he was going to home and for them not to kill me.

I turn around and face them. "Okay once again I'm sorry but everything's new and I really really really like him maybe more than just like." I said to them. Then Kim's face went from mad to happy. What the fuck with her today? One minute she is pissed off, and now she happy?

"Aww did my little Bella finally find a good guy?" Kim said as she pulled me in to a big hug as she starts to cry.

I look at Angela and she mouths "She's preggers" As she moves her arm over her body to make it look like she had baby bump.

Way to go Jared! He finally did it and I started to think there was something wrong with him.

"Kimmie is there something you want to tell me?" I ask as she still cries on my shoulder.

She pulled away from me with a big smile on her face. "Yes" she said with a small jump. "I'm going to have baby!"

"Oh my god, I'm so happy for you! When did you find out?"

"Three days ago but I told Jared two days ago. We wanted to tell our family before anyone else."

"Yea you couldn't wait to tell us until after noon." Angela said as she fell on my bed and pulled my pillow to her chest.

"What up with her?" I point to her.

"Long night at work." Kim said as she pulls me into the living room. We sat the table to talk about the baby. She and Jared wanted boy first but they would be happy with a girl; as long as the baby was healthy they were happy. If they did have a boy first though, they were going to name him Max. They are thinking of moving in a house that they found, it's not too far from here. I'm going to miss having her down the hall, but this means she can't just run into my place anytime. It had its up and down points to it, but they needed more room for a baby.

I know she was dying to talk about Emmett and I was scared. She looked at me with that "I need to know" Kim face.

"So this Emmett, he's the guy you met at work right?"

"Yea, after that he was walking me home some night and mostly every Sunday night. He comes here and we hang out getting to know each other." I said as I drink some tea that I made for us.

"He seems nice, from what I could tell from today. Sooooo did you get a last name?" she ask with an evil smile. Here we go with the Facebook and Google...

"Cullen."

She jump up and ran where I kept my lap top and put it back on the table as she took a seat. She started to type something on the computer. She just clicks away, but doesn't say a thing to me. Sometime later she looks over the top of the laptop and looks at me with a wide smile. Good lord, her cheeks are going to break with how hard she was smiling.

"Okay Miss. Smiley what did you find?"

"He's twenty-seven and his family is one of the richest families in the city." She said

"That all?" I ask

"No, he's never been married, has a younger brother who is married with two kids. When his dad got sick, he took over the family business, whatever that is. They don't say much on that." She said as she closes the laptop. " HE didn't have Facebook or anything and not much on Google. SO that's good his nose is clean."

"Or he doesn't want people knowing the real him." Angela said half sleep as she walks out of my room. She sat next to me.

"What do you mean?" I ask her

"Well a guy that rich won't want everyone knowing all of his business. He's going to want some privacy." She said

"Miss. Sleepy does have a point Bella." Kim said

"Don't start this! You guys, I like really him." I beg to them

Kim put her hand up. "Fine, we won't start but if he breaks your heart. I'll find someone who can kick he ass." I just smile at her.

The rest of the day we had girl time. Sadly, that night I had to work. It went by real fast, and I'm so happy it did. When I get home Emmett called and we talked more about what happened today. I asked him why he got so mad about Alice talking to me. He said "When Alice in the picture no one is safe." He told me he would pick me up tomorrow night at eight and to dress nice.

When I woke up on the big day, I couldn't stop smiling. It was like little kid on the Christmas. I worked on my story until it was time to go to Kim's so she could help me get ready. I'm a tomboy so I'm not good with the whole make-up and picking the best thing to wear. She picked out a blue dress that fit in all the right places. It showed some cleavage and accented my curves nicely

At eight I walk to lobby and saw Emmett walk through the door. He was dressed very nice. Oh man, I just want to jump his bones right here and now.

He looks up and smiles at me. "I thought I was meeting you at your place." He asked

"Umm yea but I saw the time and thought I would just meet you here."

He took my hand and brought it to his mouth and kissed it. "You look so good Bells"

"You're not too bad yourself." I said to him

"Ready to go?" I just nod at him and he took my hand.

We went outside and there was big ass black Jeep. _How in hell did he think I'm going to get in that?_ Then I felt two big arms swift me off my feet. I look up at him and saw him smiling. He opens the door and helps me in. Well my night it is starting out good so far.

Emmett holds my hand the whole car ride. We talk about how are day was and about other things. Then we pull up to a little Old Italian Restaurant. As we walk in an old woman runs up to Emmett and gives him a big hug. I just laugh, that small woman was lost in Emmett's big arms. She shows us to a table in the back. Why weren't there much people? We sat down and told the old woman what we wanted to drink. It was hilarious to see Emmett trying to wine.

He cocked his head to look at me. "Something funny?"

"You do know beers are fine." I laugh. He just laughs with me and ordered some beer. I got the Stuffed Shells and he got the lasagna.

A blonde with legs that go on and on came out with our salad. "Hey Emmett I haven't seen you around here in long time."

"Yea I've been busy." He smiles to me.

After a little while our food came out. He was right the food here is to die for. After we ate we went back to his Jeep. We were holding hands and off to the next part of our date.

"So do you go there a lot?" ask

""Yea, when I can, I go there to think and be alone. You're the first girl I ever took there." I smile to myself. God can this guy get any better?

He parked by the water and we start walking by it. It was really pretty with the moon light hitting the water. Emmett stops by this big tree. He turned his face to me; his large hands were holding my small ones. He looked like he was going to be sick or something. "Bella, I need to tell you something."

Oh god the last guy to said that me turned out to be gay. I knew this was too good to be true.

"What is it?" I ask I close my eyes as he opens his mouth.

"Bells I love you." I eyes shot open and I look in his eyes to see if he meant it "When I first met you, I was scared to fall in love with you. Because of the thing with Rose, but and now I'm just scared of losing you..."

I warp my arms around his neck and get on my tip toes and gave him a sweet and long kiss.

"Emmett before I met you I wondered where my place in life was. Then the first time you held me in your arms, and I knew exactly where I was meant to be. I love you too." I said as I smile at him.

The next thing I knew we were at my place. I had my legs and arms warp around Emmett's body. He slammed me against every wall, until we fell on my bed. I let out a little laugh as we did. We just looked into each other's eyes. I still can't believe he loves me. He brought his lips to mine things were getting very heated, and then his phone went off. We decided to ignore it even though it was extremely. But after the fourth time it went off, it really ruined the mood. He told me he would be right back and for me not to move or get dressed. As I lay in my bed only in my black bra and underwear, I could hear him yelling at whoever called him.

I heard him come back and he was pissed as shit. He looks at me and sighs as he picks up this shirt.

No no no! Why is he picking up his shirt?

"Sorry Babe but I need to go take care of some work thing. It seem like people can't do their fucking job!'

"Are you coming back tonight?"

"It doesn't look like it babe. But I'll come by before you go to work." He said as he gave me a kiss. " I love you." He said as he walks out of my room.

After I get dress I walk in my kitchen. Only thing to do when you're left hanging, is to eat a lot of ice-cream. I open my freezer and look, but there's ice-cream. However, there was a note, I pull it out and read:

_"Sorry but I was in mood for ice cream. I own you big time love Kim & baby"_

Why did I give her a key? I look at the clock and see that it's only 11. Red's shop would still be open, so I got my bag and left my place, it's about ten blocks away. I get half way there when I heard a man yelling for help. As I get closer to the alley I hid by the wall. I saw an older guy on his knees. I couldn't see anyone else because of the dark and the large dumpster.

"Please I'll have your money by tomorrow." The old mean begged

"We gave you a month and you're lucky you got that. But now when one of my men came to see you, you shot him. You're lucky that he's going to make it!" Someone yelled at the old man.

"I'm sorry plea-" That all the man got out before I heard a gunshot and saw the man fall on the ground.

"Now can you motherfucker's take care of the fucking body on your own?!" the man yelled again

"Yes Boss and we are sorry for tonight."

"I don't want to hear it; my night is already fucked over. Just take care of this. Now I need to go see if Paul is okay."

Oh my god! What did I just see? I need to tell someone. Fuck I just need to get home. As I turn to run back home, I felt two big hands on my arms. "Ow fuck!" I yelled.

"Hey boss!"

"What the fuck now?

"I got someone here who was watching the show." The man said as he starts moving me in the alley. I'm going to die in this alley, which smells like cat pee. The boss had his back to us. I look down and close my eyes.

"WOW! You fucking guys can't do your job at all tonig-" The Boss stops talking.

What the fuck is going on? I slowly pick up my head and came face to face with...

"Emmett?" What the hell?

* * *

**Hey readers **

**What did you think about this? **

**Did you like that Emmett finally told Bella that he love her? **

**And Kim going to have baby!**

**Okay guys review please let me know what you think about it. IF you don't tell me I won't know. **

**Well have a good night readers. =)**


	6. Chapter 6

As I stand here being held hostage against my will, by a really big guy holding my arm, I'm looking at the man I just told I love him. Not even two hours ago. The man I almost had hot sex with tonight. And now we are standing in a dark alley that he just kills someone! I don't know if I should be scare or pissed for handing this. OR I might be mad because Kim and Miss. Sleepy were right.

I keep looking him up and down. He still had the gun in his hand and there was some blood on his shirt, the same one that had been on my bedroom floor tonight. Holy fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! Why is this happen to me? Why the entire good guys turn out to be gay or killer?

I see his lips moving and the other moving there but I don't hear anything. And I think I pee myself a little. I see Emmett take step closer to me and I move back but I hit into the guy that was still holding me. Then his moved his hand by my face and I move my head. I could see the hurt in his eyes. I don't know why I move I just did.

I still can't hear much but I do hear Emmett calling my name and begging me to say something. But every time I try nothing came out. Then I saw Emmett turn to Blondie and tell him something. The next thing I know a car pulls up and I was put in it.

There was a guy I never saw before driving. Beside me were Blondie and Mr. Tan. I look at Mr. Tan and I finally could move my mouth to make words. "Whe….where …..ar..are…you ….taking…me?" I ask

He just smiles at me he had warm smile. "We are taking you to Emmett's place." He said

"Yo….your…no…not..go..Going..to..kill….me…right?" As I ask that everyone in the car start laughing.

"No, if we did Emmett would kill all of us." Blondie said.

"So wh..What are …..You guys?"

"What do you think we are?" ask Mr. Tan

"Hit men?" I ask low

They all laugh again at me. I guess I'm really funny to night.

"No, but I think Emmett want to tell himself." Said Blondie

After that we didn't talk any more. We pull up to a nice house that was outside the city. It looks like it was three or four bed home. It' had a big black steel fence around it. We pull up to the front of the fence and the driver put a pass code in to open it up. God I feel like I'm in a batman movie. As we drive up the drive way,Blondie's cell phone went off.

"Hey Boss" I guess Emmett is calling.

"Yea, She is safe….Just pulled up now ….I'll make sure she is keeping safe….. Okay later."

The car came to a stop in front the doors. They got out, and then helped me out. We walk in side, but it doesn't look like a man lives here. Then it hit me it is mother work. As we walk into the living room there was a really big TV. Okay now I feel like I'm in a man house.

I sat down in the living room just looking around and thinking what the hell is still going on. One: I know Emmett killed a man tonight. Two: He is the boss of whatever they do. Three: I still love him and maybe want to stay with him. Four: I still want some ice cream.

Mr. Tan and Blondie left the room and just left the drive guy in the room with me.

I look up at the guy. "What your name?"

He looks like at me like I had some thing on my face. "Embry."

"Hi Embry, I'm Bella and I want some ice cream. SO where is the kitchen?" I ask.

He just laughs and nodded his head and walked out of the room, with me following him. As we walk in the kitchen, I realized it was big and had a lot of room. I walk over to the freezer. I open it and I hit gold there was rocky road. "Get two bowls" I told Embry. He just cocks his head and look at me like I was insane. "Hey! It not fun to eat ice cream by yourself."

After we get our ice cream, we sat at the table eating. I look at Embry "So how did you get in still line of work? You seem not like the killing type."

"I've never killed anyone. I'm more like a body guard. Really I been yours for the past two months. Well only when Emmett couldn't walk you home."

"Fuck I knew someone was following me after work." I said putting a big bite of rocky road in my mouth. Oh Emmett going to hear about it!

He laughs at me. "He really dose love you. You know that?"

"He does?" I said in a small voice

"Yea, we haven't seen him like this ever. Then when he had me following you we knew he was in love."

I felt my heart beat little fast. I really do love him but I don't know if I can be with him. I mean I still don't know what the fuck he does.

Embry and I just talk about our family and other things. Then I heard someone yelling that made me jump.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"Emmett dude she was in living room. Maybe she's just walking around the house." Someone said. Then they walk in the kitchen and saw Embry and me still eating. "OR she's just is eating your food."

"Hi" I said with ice cream in my mouth

"Well it looks like she made herself at home." Mr. Tan laugh

Emmett just looks at them and they shut up and walk out the room. Wow I really need to know how he does that.

He just stands on other side of the kitchen still. He just looks at me with the hurt still in his eyes like in the alley. I had to say he looks really sexy all dirty and messed up.

"Bella, why did you follow me tonight?" he asked

"I didn't, I want wanted some ice cream. And on my way to Red's, I heard that poor man yelling for help."

He cocks his head at me. "So let me get this right. You know I don't like you walking around by yourself at night but you went out late at night for ice cream anyway? Then thought you were going to save a guy from ten guys with guns?"

"Well the ice cream part is right. I wasn't going…Wait this is not about me! Emmett what the hell is going on!? And why did you kill that guy? Why is everyone calling you boss?!" I yelled as I stand up.

He let out a sad sigh. "My family is in the mafia and I'm head of it."

"Emmett this not a joke!"

"I'm not joking. I took over for my dad about three years ago. But I've been in it all my life."

"SO you kill people for money and drugs?"

"What... No I only kill the people I need to. I mean yes there are drugs but there a lot more to it than that Bella! Not everything you've seen in movies and TV is real. My family does more than killing. We help this city and other things."

"Then why kill that man tonight? If you're not like the movies and shit!"

"Damn it Bella! That man almost killed one of my men….a friend. Because he didn't want to pay us back what he owed."

I just look at him then to the ground. I can understand why he did but it's still not right. Maybe this was the result living with a cop most of my life. But no one has the right to kill some else. "How many people have you killed?"

"Do you really want to know?" He asks as he walks close to me.

"No…wait yes…..no" I said as I put my hand out to stop him from getting any closer.

"Bella" He whispered

I look up into his eyes and the pain in them. I bet I have the same in my own. Why does this have to happen now? Everything was going so good. I thought he was the one for me. But now I don't know if I can live with this. It felt so wrong but I can't stop myself from loving him.

"Please don't leave me because of this. "He begged

"How do you know I was going to leave you?"

"Well one you won't let me hold you. Two the look in your eyes. Please I love you and there's no way I'm letting you go that easy."

With that he pushes my hand out the way and pulls me into a passions kiss. I just let myself melt into him and warp my arms around his neck. I felt his hands on my ass as his picked me up and put me on the kitchen countertop. He starts kissing down my neck. I know this is wrong because we didn't talk about it but I couldn't bring myself to stop.

His hands move up inside my shirt. He found my boobs and ran his hands over them. God this feel so good. He pulls my shirt over my head. Then I felt he mouth making its way down to them. I felt his one hand undo my bra and through it across the room. He kissed down to my breasts, pulling one nipple into his mouth and covering the other with his hand.

"Emmett!" I moaned out

While his mouth was still on my breasts, his hands moved their way to the top of my jeans. I felt my bottoms and the zipper coming undone. I pick up my ass little to get them off. Emmett moved his lip to mine again in another hot kiss. His fingers tips were dancing around the top of my underwear. Then they found their way in. I move my head back as I feel them going in and out of me.

"Bella you feel so good." He groans

I lay down on the counter top as I feel myself coming undone. I yelled Emmett's name as I did. I look at him and I can tell he's not done yet. I sit back up and start kissing him again. I pull his shirt over his head. And I move my hands to undo his pants.

"No, I need to be inside of you now!" he told me.

He pulls off pants and boxers. He moved closer to me and helped my get my underwear off. He moves me little closer to edge of the countertop. I lie down again and felt him going in me slowly. I let out a small moan. He went slowly as I wrapped my leg around his hip and going deeper inside me. He picked up his pace quickly, hitting the right spot inside me with every stroke.

"Oh fuck Em."

"That right baby nice and loud" he moan

He started to go harder and deeper. I couldn't fight it anymore, and I came apart with a shout of his name. A few thrusts later, he came too and gently smothered me with his body, panting hard.

"I love you Bells." He said

"I love you too"

As I lay in his bed after we had the best sex of my life. I look over to Emmett who was fast asleep. We never talked about him being mafia boss. I don't think that I can do this. I do love him with everything I have but this life's not for me. Maybe I'm scared shitless and just need time. Then all these question pop into my head. What if someone that doesn't like him comes after me or worst the people I love? What if something happens to Emmett? I don't think I can live without him, but I think it's the best thing for me and everyone.

I got up being careful that I don't wake him up. I walk and grab my stuff. I pull out my cell and text Kim to come pick me up. I find a note pad and write Emmett note. Saying I'm really sorry how I'm leaving things and that I do love him but I need time to think everything over. And that I will give him a call when I get back from my dad's.

I walk out and start walking down the drive way. As I get to the main road I saw Kim's car. Before I get in the car, I turned around to look at Emmett's house one time as I wipe the tears from my eyes. I think that this might be the last time I would ever see Emmett again….or I think…

* * *

**Hey guys **

**Okay I know how I end it wasn't best. I best I know what your thinking. Bella is a bitch for having sex with Emmett. Then leaving guys review please let me know what you think about it. **

**Thanks everyone for review last week. And everyone who following its.**

**Allie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey readers, I just want to say I hope everyone had a good holidays. I know I did =) **

**Wow 104 followers! I just want to say thank you for liking my story.**

* * *

I'm in Kim's car with my knees to my chest and my head on the window looking out of it. As we drive farther away from Emmett's house, I felt the hole in my heart get bigger and bigger. How can I still love him with everything I found out? Fuck how could I have slept with him and just left a note? I know that's going to kill him. Ever if I still want to be with him, he would never forgive me.

Kim hasn't said anything to me the whole ride. After we got back I told her I would talk to her later and thanks for the ride home. I slowly turn my key and open the door. I walk in and everything brings back memories of good times of him. I close the door and slide to the ground with my back to the door. I started to cry like a fucking baby. I've never been one of those girls who cry over a guy but maybe because it's the first time I've really been in love with the guy.

The funny thing is everyone thinks that I am so strong, but I'm not as strong as they think I am. After an hour I get up and take a shower to make myself feel better. But when I started to think about him, I fall apart all over again. The rest of the day I lay in bed crying. I even called in sick to work and I never called in sick, even if I really am sick. My cell phone kept going off all day but I never went and see who it was. I had a feeling that I knew who it was and I'm not ready to talk to him.

The next day I get up and walk around. I pick up my cell phone and there were 20 missed calls. Some were from Kim and Seth but most were from Emmett. He left some messages, I played the first one.

_"Bells, I know you need your time to think stuff over but to leave the way you did. Was that really the right way to do it? Please call me back so we can talk about this. ….. I love you."_

He sounded so hurt and scared. It almost made me cry again. After the sixth message he started to get madder because I wasn't picking up. I played the last one and it almost killed me.

_"Bella, you deserve to be with someone who makes you happy, who doesn't complicate your life, and someone who won't hurt you. That man is me. I'll leave you alone until you're ready to talk to me…..One more thing Bells I love you and I know you're the one for me…... I'll wait for you… forever."_

With that I fell again to the ground holding my heart and started crying again. How can he be this bad guy? When he says stuff like that to me? God I'm so confused about all of this. I needed to talk to someone and I know who. I send a text and just waited.

An hour after I sent that text Kim was holding me and letting me cry on her. I told her everything, from seeing him killing a man to having sex with him and leaving. At first she was pissed and yelled at me for being so damn dumb. But after she could see I really did love him, she just held me and let me cry. After I was done crying, we could really talk about stuff.

"SO what are you going to do?" She asked me

"I don't know" I said in a small voice.

She pulls me close to her. "Aww honey you don't have to make up your mind right now. I mean you're leaving for your home town here soon right?" I sat up and looked at her and I just nodded at her. She was right maybe going there will clear my mind up.

The next week went by fast. As I set off the airplane, I felt at peace and safe at last. When I was sitting at the airport waiting for Seth, who was late picking me up, I called Kim to tell her I get in okay. She still hasn't said too much and, I very thankful for that .But I still can tell she was worrying about me.

After I get off the phone with her, I heard someone calling my name. I turn around and saw an all grown up Seth. I ran to him and gave him a big hug.

"Sorry Bell, I kind of got busy with someone" He said with a big smile.

"Yea well your lucky I love you." I told him as I throw one of my bags in his arms.

On the car ride to my dad's Seth told me about what's been going on in his life. He and his girlfriend of three years are still going good. It's sad when your eighteen year old brother has better luck in love then you.

As I get out of the car I look around. It felt so nice to be back in this small town. It's quiet and peaceful unlike the city, but I still love the city life. I walk into my old room and look around. Everything is still the same as I left it. That's what I love about coming back home everything is still the same.

I threw my bags on the bed and sat next to them. I pull out my cell phone no one called me. Emmett kept his word. I knew the way I left was going to hurt him but I just couldn't face him. I needed time to think everything over and if I told him that to his face, I knew I would back down and jump back in bed with him. God…I love that man.

"There's my baby girl." I look up and saw my dad in his cop uniform. I jump off the bed and run into his arms. I know I always say I can take care of my own but I need my daddy! I just need that everything with be okay hug. He always gives me them when something is wrong.

My dad pulls back and looks into my eyes. "Hey kid are you okay?" he asks

"Yea dad just tired that all." I said with smile

After I took a little nap I watched the game with Seth and dad. Being around my dad feels like old times. After I helped Sue gets dinner ready. We just sat around the table talking about my book and the city and about Seth and his big day. Which is coming in a week, I still can't believe he's done with high school. I remember him bitching about it on the first day and I had to pull him out of truck and walk him to his first class.

The next day I woke up and got ready to go shopping with Seth and his girlfriend Vanessa. They told me about going to school together and plans they had come up with. They were so cute together. They couldn't keep their hands off each other. I wish I had Emmett with me.

The week went by and it was the day Seth was going to be done with high school forever. I walked pass his room and he was getting mad with his tie. I walk into his room.

"Need help? " I ask with a smile

He turns around look at me. "Umm yea thanks"

I walk over to him and start fixing his tie. "So happy it's all over?"

"To tell you the truth I'm scared shitless. I mean high school is all I know and now I'm leaving it."

"I know that feeling. I had it when I left here for NY."

"Really!? I mean you never show it. You were so calm when you left."

I finished his tie and step back to take a look at him. "When you guys dropped me off I went right into the bathroom and threw up about four times." I laugh "Seth you'll be fine." He smiles at me and I pull him in a big hug.

I sat there with Sue and dad as Seth walked across the stage. I was so happy for him, I felt my eyes watering. I'm not really the person to cry at these things but I couldn't help myself. I was so proud. Seth's party went off without any problems. Everyone one had a good time. But even with all the people there, I still feel all alone.

As I laid in bed that night knowing I only had a week left here and I still have no idea what I'm going to do. I mean being around my family opened my eyes to what I could lose if I'm with Emmett. But on the other hand seeing Seth, Sue and my dad being happy in love, I wanted that so much and I know I can have that with Emmett. Before I realized what I was doing I had my phone next to my ear and heard Emmett's voice.

"Hello it's Emmett." He said half asleep

"Umm hi" I said in small voice.

"BELLA!" he said as he jump awake "Are you okay? Its 4 am?" He asks worrying.

I hang up on him so fast and I know it was. But just by hearing his voice, I knew I wasn't ready to talk to him.

"God I'm a dumb ass" I thought to myself as I run my hand through my hair. I jump out of my skin as I heard my phone going off. I look at the caller Id and it was Emmett. After I let it ring, it went to voice mail. Before it could ring again I turn off my cell phone.

As I laid there I kept thinking… Will I ever be ready to face him or even hear his voice? Or I'm going to keep hiding from him.

When I did finally did get to sleep. I was woken up four hours later. By Seth yelling he going out with his friends and he would be back on Monday. I threw my pillow over my head and hoped I could go to sleep. It didn't work and my dad came in an hour later. Asking me if I could help him with something's outside.

I told him I will be out in hour and I wanted to get dressed and call Kim. After I get a fast shower, I walked over to my phone and turn it on. There were two messages but I didn't listen to them. I called Kim to check in but she wasn't home. Then it hit me today was the day her and Jared were going to look at houses. When she found out that Eddie was Emmett's brother, she wanted out of there fast. If I was her I would do the same thing.

When I walked out I saw my dad taking down the tents from the party. He looks over his shoulder and just smiles.

"Sit kid" he said as he pointed to the seat. I sat down and he sat next to me. "Okay what's going on?" He asks

"Nothing dad."

"Well that's some bullshit. I know there's something. You haven't been yourself. I mean Seth's been picking on you and you didn't hit him or joke back. It's a boy isn't?" I just look at him how does he know these things?

I just nodded at him. "Do I need to come to the city with my shot gun?" He said with a laugh. If only he knew.

"No dad, have you ever been in love with someone who you shouldn't have in the first place?" I ask

"Yes, your mother, I knew she was no good for me but I listened to my little friend more than my brain."

"Ewww dad, I didn't need to hear that." I said throwing my hand up onto my face.

"Hey you asked kido."

"Dad I met this sweet, smart, hot and all over great guy."

"But" He says

"He didn't tell me truth about everything about him. "

"Do you love this guy?"

"Yes." I said in a heart beat

"Well there you go. Whatever it is can't be that bad. You can say yes to loving him, without even thinking, that's more than what I was able to do when it came to your mother. Baby girl, relationships are like diamond's you don't realize how much it means to you until it's broken. And it seems like this man means more than you think he does." He gets up and put his hand on my shoulder. "Bells listen to your heart. It does tell you everything you need to know."

I look up at him." When did you get so smart?"

"Sometimes I forget the newspaper and I read some of Sue's book" He said as he walks away.

Later that night I find myself at the beach. I was looking at the water move. Along the land and just thinking about everything maybe my dad had a point. I don't have to think about if I love him. I know I want to be with him and no else. I know what I'm going to do. I going to call Emmett and tell him I love and want to be with him.

I stand up on my feet and turn around. Then my heart stops when I see Emmett standing there. He had his arms crossed in front of him and it looks like he hasn't slept at all. If looks could kill I would be dead already.

* * *

**SO what do to think? **

**Leave some comets for me and let me know**

**and thanks for reading.**

**Allie**


	8. Out-take

**Hey guys**

**I'm soooo sorry it been long time since I updated. Life been insane for me right now.**

**But I thought I would give you guys a gift. A lot of you been asking how Em feeling or do. So i thought I would do a Em'sov for you guys. And I thought if I get a lot of good comments . I thought I would make a story of just Em's ov. So tell me what you think of that if you love the idea or hate it. I would love to hear from you guys.**

* * *

I woke up and rolled over to put my arm around my Bell. As I put arm around her, it hit the bed there was no Bella. I sat up fast and looked around there was no sign of her. I get out my bed and put on some basketball shorts. I look around the house and yell her name. She was nowhere to be found. I walk into the kitchen and there was a note on the table. It's was from my Bells.

_Dear Emmett,_

_I don't know what to say but I'm just so confuse about this. Please don't call or come over. I just need time to think._

_Love Bella_

I sat down at my table and just looked over the note over and over again. I started to feel agitated how she can do this to me? I thought she was in love with me. God damn it I thought we was good. I felt this rage come over me and I grab a glass I kept on my table and just threw it as hard I could at my wall. As the blow hit the wall it hit into some family picture and broken them. The rage didn't stop there. I went through my house braking anything. Until I heard my phone going off. I was wishing it was my Bells but it Eddie.

"What the fuck do you want Eddie?" I hiss

"What up your ass?" he ask

"Nothing long night. What up?" I ask

"Ma wanted me to tell you. That family dinner is tonight at eight. She said if you're not there tonight. She'll find you and pull put your ear."

"Fine, I'll be there." I said then hang up

The last thing I really need right now is a family dinner. But I know what Eddie said was the truth. I haven't been going to family dinner because I've been with Bella every Sunday night. I just hope I can hide my mood from them. My mother is the best at knowing when there's something wrong. It's going to long day and night.

I took a long shower. Sometimes it helps me think, but I kept coming up that I might have just fuck up the best thing I ever had because I didn't tell her the truth. After I get something to eat I turn on my TV and sat down and watch sports center. My house was still a mess from my little fit. I pick up my phone and left massages on her voice mail. Then I heard my door open it was Jazz and Jake. They sat next to me and just look at me.

"Boss what the fuck happened here?" Asks Jazz

Jazz and I've been friends forever I saved his ass on the playground one day, when we were younger. After that day, I knew he would always have my back. Jake and I met at party when we were seventeen years old. We just click right off the bat. If I'm upset I go to these guys. They will tell me the truth even if it will piss me off.

"This happened" I said handing the note to Jazz. I look at him as he read it. He had a confused look on his face as he handed it off to Jake.

"What happened when we left last night?" Jake ask

"We talked then….."

"Please tell me you didn't sleep with her Em? " Jazz said kind of pissed off. I just look him and nodded. "You fucking dumb ass. I told you not to! You guys needed to talk EVERYTHING over!'

"We did talk you fucker."

"Oh let me guess. You told her you were running the mafia. Then you jumped her right." I didn't say anything because that how it did go. "Yea that's what I thought Em. You have a lot of things to tell that damn girl."

"Like what? I told her the big thing." I said back

"Let see, for one that Sam works for you and you own the place she work at!" Jazz yelled. I know he's pissed at me. He likes Bella; he thinks she can be the best thing for me. He says since I've been with her, I've been calm and cold headed. Plus the happiest I had been in years.

"And two you've been having her followed since the first night you met her." Jake added with laugh

"Okay okay!" I yelled throwing my hands up in the air. "I fucked up I know." I ran my hands over my face. Now I feel like a jack ass for just moving fast with her. She had all the right leave how she did. No wonder she is confused about us.

The guys stay there with me and talked, until I had to get ready for family dinner. As I drive to my parents' house, I kept thinking about Bella and how she is doing. The guys told me to stop calling her for now and let her come to me. Jazz told me stop having the guys following her for now. But I'm going crazy not knowing what she is doing or if she's okay or not.

I got out my car I look around I was the first one here and walk up to the door. Then the door threw open and there was my mother with a big smile on her face. Shit this is not good! She grabs my arm and takes me into the living and sat me down. I look at her; she had a big smile on her face and was jumping like fucking bunny.

"So who is she?" She ask

"Fucking pixie!" I hiss

"Emmett! You know how I feel about that word. But yes Alice did tell me and I hurt that you didn't tell your own mother. Now tell me about her!"

"Her name is Bella; she is the nicest, prettiest, smartest and kind hearted girl I ever met in my life. And I knew the first time I saw her I was in love with her."

My mother let out a big awww as she hung me. My ma was waiting for me to fall in love with someone for long time, since the whole thing with Rose. I never let myself fall for anyone but with Bella it felt so right. Now just thinking I might have lost her forever I can't take it.

"Ma, I didn't want to tell anyone. Until I knew it was going somewhere. But now I think I messed up big time." I said in a low voice.

Then I heard some yelling. "What did you do to Bella you big monkey!" yelled Alice as she ran in with my nine month old nephew Michael on her hips. I just lower my head can this night get any worst. "Well!?"

"Listen here Pixie….."

Before I could finish what I was going to say my brother walked in with my three year old niece Abigail and my father. They looked around the room and knew something was up.

"What up?" my Father asks.

"Our Emmett is in love!' My mother sang as she put her hands together.

"Yes, but he messed it up!' Alice said as she handed Michael to my mother. "So what happened? It not like she saw you killing someone." Alice said putting her hands on her hips. I look at her in shock, she always dose this. Its like she knows it going happen before it does

Everyone saw my face as she said. "Oh man you have to be kidding me." Eddie said laughing.

My Father gave me that look he always gave me. When I'm in trouble like I'm a small kid. He nodded his head to his office. I get up and started to walk to it. I walk in and sat down. Then came he came in, I know what's going happen. He going to go on about how I need to grow up and shit. I hated letting down him. I did that a lot growing up. Unlike my brother stuff didn't come easy to me. The only thing that did come easy for me is sports, mafia stuff and sex.

My father sat back in his chair looked at me. "So is she your true love?" I was kind of taken back what he asks. I'm not used to my dad being this calm about this sort of thing.

"Yes"

"I'm proud of you!" I think my heart just stopped. Don't get me wrong my dad and I get along and he's said he was proud of me before but I wasn't ready for it this time. "I mean it Emmett I knew the past months something was going on with you. I just didn't know what. You were taking more on and setting up and your work. I don't care what happened with you and this girl but fix it. I like what she is doing to you."

My father and I talked about Bella and how she is everything to me. I told my father what happened. He told me a story, when he and mother started dating. He kind of ran over her cat. He thought she was going kill him, so the whole day he went everywhere to find a cat that looked like the one he ran over. When he found one and took it to her, she told him she always hated the cat. I didn't know what this had anything to do with me and Bella. But my dad told me that love make us do crazy things and it doesn't make us think right sometimes. He told me to wait and let her come to me. If she really loves me then she will come back.

It had been two weeks since Bella walked out on me. I was burying myself in work. I did what everyone said to do. I have no men watching over her and I stopped calling her. Fuck it's been making me insane not knowing what she is doing or if she is safe. I'm lucky that there a lot of work to do, I've been working at my office or at my bar more. Plus we found out we have a fucking rat in the family. Someone is tipping off the other mafia families. When we are doing deals and people are hitting us. I already lost one of my guys. Because of this shit I lost deals right and left. I have to find this guy and fast.

I walked into my house, it's been a long time since I've been home. I've been sleep at my office or jazz's place. I get in my bed, look at the clock saw it was two. I was hoping I would get more than three hours of sleep. I haven't been sleeping well with the whole Bella and rat thing going on. As I close my I was asleep but woken up by my phone. I pick without seeing who it is.

""Hello its Emmett." I said half asleep

"Umm hi" said a voice that was so low but I knew it was. And it shot me wake in a heartbeat.

"BELLA!" I yelled as I sat up in my bed. I look at the clock and it was four. "Are you okay? Its 4 am" I wanted for her to say something but the phone went dead. I tried calling her back like four times but it went to her voice mail. Fuck I started to get scared so I got some stuff to wear. Before I knew what I doing I called Eddie to get the key to Bella's place. Then when we find out she haven't been there for a while. I was in front of Jazz's house. I have a key so I walk in yelling for him. Then his came out of his room just in shorts half of sleep.

"What fuck man do you know what time it is!?"

"Yes but Bella called me and she was so quite then hangs up on me. I tried calling her back but it went to voicemail. I need you to do your computer shit and find where she is."

"Man can't it wai….." Then he stops himself because he saw my hand in fits and the look on my face. "Come on you know where I keep my stuff."

After hour Jazz find out the call was made from Forks, small town in Washington. I remember that was her home town.

"Maybe she went there to get away. " Jazz said

"Maybe but I need to make sure. Thanks man, now I need to go and make a call get the jet ready."

"No you're not going to Forks, Washington. Remember let her come to you."

"Well she called and now it my turn to make a move."

"Yes she did call you but she hung up on your ass.'

"I'm going and no one is going to stop me. I was waiting too long. I need to know if she wants to be with me or not." I started to walk out of his house.

"Wait I'm coming, You'll need someone there if there is trouble or if she dumps your ass."

After two hours Jazz, Eddie and I were on the family jet to Forks, Washington. To find out if my Bella was going to be my forever or was she going to leave my ass. Jazz found her on some beach. We pull up and there I saw her. She was breath taking just sitting there with the sun setting and hair blowing in the wind.

I stood there watching her god it felt like a life time. I started to get little pissed off. I'm happy she was safe but making worry about her like that. I didn't know what to do run up and hug and kiss her or yelled at her what she did. She got up, turned around and saw me. Her big brown eyes got biggest I've ever seen them. I couldn't help to get a cocky smile on my face. It looks like her heart stopped. Mine did too but I don't think it's was same thing. Well its now or never, time to find out if she really does love me.

* * *

**So? what did you guys think? LEt me know, Leave a lot of comments. What you think of this and if I should make a story of just Em's ov**

**thanks for reading**

**Allie**


	9. Chapter 8

We stood there looking at each other like world stop. He looks like he hasn't slept in days. He wasn't dress like he to use to be. He was in old jeans and lose fix t-shirt. To tell you truth he looks sexier this way. Then all dressed up like a monkey.

I jump little when he opens his mouth. "There fuck you are! You don't know how worried I was Bella!" I just stood there not taking my eyes off of him. I still can't believe he was here. "You don't call someone at four in the fucking morning and say hi. Then hang up on the person. I thought something happened to you!" he yells without taking his eye off me.

"I'm s—so-sorry" I said in a small scared voice.

"You're sorry! You know after your phone just went to voice mail. I started to shit bricks. I went to your place. You wasn't there and it looked like your haven't been there for a week. ""How did you get into my place!?" I knew it was dumb thing to ask.

"My brother own the place remember!"

"Still doesn't give you the right to just go in my place. Any way how did you find me?"

"After I didn't find you at your place I took a ride to Jazz's house, and woke him up at six in the morning. Jazz is one of my best guys with computers. He found out where the call was made from. Then when you finally turned your phone back on we just follow where you were at."

"You do know that girls do like their privacy."

"Well privacy went out the fucking window when you pulled your sick joke!"

Wow he was worried about me even after what I did to him. "I didn't mean to make you worry Em. I just didn't know what to say and I didn't know I called you until I heard your voice."

He uncrosses his arms and ran one hand down his face. "Really you hate me that much? "

"I don't hate you. I was confused about all of this!" I said throwing my arms up.

"Was?" He ask

"Yea I had a lot time to think and I love you Emmett I want to be wit….." Before I could say anything I was cut off by Emmett's lips on mine.

It's felt so right and good to be kissing him again. He had ahold of the back of my head and my hands were on his sides. After we break the kiss for air, He put his head on mine and looks me in the eyes.

"You have no idea how upset I was when I saw you were gone that day. It took everything I had to stop myself from coming to your place."

"I'm sorry; I was so confused with what I find out. Then instead of talking about it I ran for it and it wasn't right to you. You always there for me I should have known you would never hurt me."

He looks into my eyes and placed a strand of my hair behind my ear. "Bella I love you. There's no way I would hurt you or let anything hurt you. You are my life now." He gives me a sweet kiss on the lips. I know this life was going to be difficult to get use to but if I'm with my Emmett, that's all I need in life.

I run my hands up his arm until they were behind his head. I pull him in close and the sweet kiss turn into a hot basinful one. I felt his hands on my ass and with one fast motion I was in the air and my legs around his hips.

I don't know how long we were there kissing but it was broken by Emmett's brother yelling at us. "Are you two going to suck face all day or can we go?"

"Vaffanculo" Emmett yelled back at Edward. He just smiles back at Emmett.

"You brought your brother with you?" I ask as he put me on my feet.

"And Jazz, They didn't want me to come by myself. So if there was something wrong. I wouldn't be alone." He took my hand and we started to car to his SUV. I felt my face turning from embarrassment. If I knew they were here I never would have kissed him like that.

As we walk up to the SUV Edward and Jazz came over to us. Edward pulls me into a big hug. "Welcome to the familia Bella." He said as he let go of me.

Then Jazz pulls me into hug "Next time you guys get in fight please make up fast." He said with a smile. I just nodded.

Emmett pulls me back in his arms and it felt so good to be back in them it was like being home again. I didn't know how much I missed him until right now. I rest my head on his chest. We stand there while Edward and Jazz told me how crazy Emmett drove them insane the past two weeks. It was getting late so we took Jazz and Edward back to the hotel and Emmett drove me.

As we pull up to my dad's house an idea popped into my head …why don't I introduce Emmett to my dad and Sue.

I look at Emmett. "Do you want to come in?" I ask with a smile

His face went into fear. "Isn't your dad home?" he chock out

"Well yea that's kind of the point of you coming in." I said

"Um Bell I'm not the kind of guy you bring home."

"Are you scared of my dad?" I laugh

"No, Well yes… He is a cop so he has a gun."

"You have a gun too!" I said as I pick up his shirt to show him the gun in his jeans. "You're a Moss boss and your scared of a small town cop!?"

"No, I'm scare of the man that helped bring the best thing in my life into the world."

With that I find myself on his lap kissing him. He started kissing down my jaw to my neck and run his hands up my shirt. I run my hands in his hair and let out a little moan. His hand was on the bear skin of my back holding me there. After he's done kissing my neck he moves back to my lips. God I didn't know I missed this so much. It wasn't just kissing and the warm from him it was just having him close to me.

I was about to move this little hotter but then Emmett and I about to shit ourselves when we heard someone knock on the passenger window. I turned my head so fast and I saw my father. Looking at us, I looked at Emmett. He looked like he was teenage boy in trouble.

"Hey kids you do know they make these things called Hotels for this kind of stuff right?" My father asks us.

"Yes dad we know." I could feel my face red as a cherry.

After my dad went back in the house Emmett and I fix ourselves and walked into my dad's house. This really was not the way I wanted Emmett meeting my dad.

"Dose he carry his gun on him?"

"No, but he has six more in the house." Emmett eyes look like they were going to pop out of his head. "What? He's a hunter."

We walk into the house and find my dad and Sure in the living room watching TV. Wow this takes me back when I was eighteen and brought my first boyfriend to meet my dad. But the only thing with this is that I care if my dad shoots him.

My dad turns his head and gives us a smile and got up and walks over to us. "Well you look better without my little girl on top of you."

"Dad!"

"What? I don't care that you're twenty four. You're always going to be my little girl and seeing you on a guy going at like dogs is one thing I don't like to see."

"I'm sorry sir it won't happen again…well I mean in your driveway it won't…um I mean….."

I started to laugh because I knew my dad was just messing with him and he was so damn cute and scared. I guess meeting your girlfriend's dad can scare any man, even if you kill people for a living.

My dad laughs and pats Emmett on shoulder." Son I'm messing with you. Come and sit down so we can talk."

This went better than how I thought it would go. Emmett and my dad hit it off like they were old friends. When my dad asked what he did for living came up I got a little scared and looked up at Emmett. He said the truth but left out the mafia and killing.

After that night I stayed at my dad's and Emmett went back where Edward and Jazz were. Its been two weeks since then. Let me tell you it's the happiest then I've ever been. Emmett and I were so good. The first night I was back in the city. He came over to talk about stuff. He told me his family owns the place I work and Sam is one of the guys. I was little upset but calmed down fast. I didn't see the point of being mad about something so small.

Kim and Jared still live the down the hall. Kim couldn't find a place she liked yet. That girl was always too picky for her own good. Because I was gone for a long time we made plans to have movie night at her place.

When we get done watching the notebook, we sat there talking and everything.

"So how is everything with the hot guy of yours?" ask Angela

I couldn't help but to get this big smile on my face. "We are good."

"By that smile I can tell someone getting a lot of sex!" Kim sings as she rubs her cute little baby bump.

"I would too if I had a guy that looked like that." Angela said.

"Stop it guys and yes the sex is good." I said

"So how big is he?" Kim ask

"Kim!" Angela and I both yelled

"What? I'm going to be a mom I have to live through you guys now." She said sadly

"You know you can still have sex if you're knocked up right?" Angela told her

"Yes but Jared's scared he might poke the baby." Kim said coldly. Angela and I broke out laughing so hard we started to cry. "HAHAHA it really funny laugh it up."

"Sorry Kim when we get knocked up you can make fun of us all you want." I said to her

"Well if you and Emmett keep fucking like you are that will be soon." She shot back.

"Bella, yea right she been on the pill since she was sixteen." Angela laugh

Then it hit me I haven't been taking my pills nor has Emmett used anything. I have been a little sick when I wake up and some smells make me sick. Shit what if I'm knocked up. Emmett and I finally are in a good place. I haven't even met his family yet though well besides Edward.

I think Kim saw the look on my face. "Bella sweetheart are you okay?" I look just look into her eyes. "Bell please tell me you and the mafia boss have been safe?" I just mouth the word 'no' to her. "OH fuck Bella really? "

"What going on?" Angela ask

"Miss.I'm always safe has not been so safe with this one."

"Oh but why did you say mafia boss?"

Kim and I look at each other with fear in our eyes. "Well um Bella is dating a mafia boss."

"What!? And you kept this from me!" Angela yelled

"Angela you can yell at her later but let's go see if she is knocked up fist. I have a test I didn't use when I found out."

After I pee on the test I have to wait five minutes to see if I have something growing inside of me. I sat in the tub and Kim was on toilet. Angela walked around the bathroom yelling. How I should have told her. After she calmed down she sat next to the tub.

"Can't be knocked up."

"Maybe you should have wrapped the Twinkie." Said Angela

"You can't say that anymore. Remember there are no more Twinkies!" Kim shot back

"Fine you should have wrapped up the banana."

"No, you can't wrap up a banana. You can only unwrap it."

"Guys! You're not helping me here." I yelled.

Then we heard the timer going off. We all looked at each other. "Are you ready to find out? " Kim asked

"No, you can look at it first." I ask

She walks up to where the test was and picks it up. I couldn't read her face. But everything was moving slow around me. Oh god I'm really might be having a baby.

I look up at Kim. "Well?"

She just look up from the test and smile at me. Ooh god this might be good or bad...

* * *

**Hey my readers,**

**I Hope your weekend is going good so far.**

**So what do you think of there might be baby Emmett. That might be in the picture? Love the idea or not it. **

**Well I have some good use I'm going to make a other story just in Emmett side of the story. But it won't be up for a moth or so. I'm trying to get my other story up and running.**

**But leave me some love and tell what you think of the story.**

**Allie**


	10. Chapter 10

Kim turns the test around and I saw two pink lines. I put my hands over my face. Fuck, How did I let this happen? I've always been safe; I've been on the pill for years. Then Emmett gets in fucking picture and being safe went out the fucking window.

"Well look at the good side of things." Kim said with a small smile

"What's the good side? " I ask her as I remove my hands.

"We can go baby shopping together." Kim said happily

"If they don't kill her off!" Angela says

"Why in hell would they kill her? She carries the hire to the mafia thing!" Kim yelled

Oh god she's right I'm carrying Emmett heir that means my baby's going to grow up and be a mafia boss. Fuck my life it can't get any worse. I put my head on the back of the tub and just look up and started to cry and put my hand where a baby bump will be here soon.

"See what you did now big mouth!" Kim yelled at her as she walks up to me. "Emmett wouldn't kill you. That man loves you with everything he has. And he is going to love this baby."

"I know but it's just so fast. I mean we just get in a good place. I haven't met his family yet. They're going to think me as a gold digger or a slut!"

"OR both"

Kim and I slowly turn to Angela, then turn and face each other. "Why are even friends with her?" I ask

"I think we were drunk that night." Kim sighs

Kim pushes Angela out the bathroom to give me some time. I rest my head back on the back of the tub and close my eyes. Then picture a baby boy he had Emmett's eyes and dimples, but the rest was me besides his body. He was going to be a big boy like his daddy. He was running in a yard and I heard Emmett yelling and running after him. I could feel the smile cross my face just thinking about it.

When I open my eyes I find myself on Kim and Jared's bed. As I lay really hope, that dream will come true. Kim was right it's not the best timing but if Emmett loves me, he will love this baby as much or even more than me. I walk out to the living room and see Kim and Jared watching TV. I sat on the love seat.

Jared looks at me. "So do you two always have to do EVERYTHING together?" he asks

Kim hit his arm. "How are you sweet heart?"

"I'm okay, I just needed some rest. But in an odd way, I'm really happy and I can't wait to be a mommy."

"Well before you go and tell the daddy to be. Why don't you come with me tomorrow? I have to go get a checkup. Then you can see if you really are and how far you are." Kim said.

The rest of night Kim and I talk about everything. I think she's happier that I was knocked up then I was. I think she was happy that she won't go through it by herself. We talked about my day dream about my son and how if I had a little boy and she had girl, that one day maybe they will get married and we will be family.

When I get home I pass out and didn't wake up until I had to get ready and go with Kim. This was the day I was going find out everything. I called Emmett before I head to Kim's, but he didn't pick up. He was busy with work stuff. One thing we agreed on was that we won't talk about mafia stuff. But I knew something big is going down, because he has been a little distracted lately.

Kim and I were driving to the doctor's office. Then Britney spears _Criminal _came over the radio. Kim and I look at each and start laughing.

"Wow this songs kind of late" She said to me

"Only if I had heard this song, maybe I wouldn't be having a baby with a bad boy with a tainted heart" I laugh

"No you still would be because you're stubborn as hell." She said parking the car.

We walk in and I ask if they can fit me in. They made pee in a cup. I sat there reading a book about what my poor body is going to go through. I'm just scared if this baby does take after Emmett.

They called me back to the back and had me take off my shirt and bra. I was sitting here looking around the room, messing with my hands when the Doctor came in.

"Hi I'm Dr. Codes' He said as he took my hand. "You're Miss. Swan I'm taking it."

"Yes, that's me."

"Well it looks like you're going to have a baby. Lay back and let's see how far you are."

I lay back on the table and look around the room there was picture of dog with an "Everything will be okay" saying. _Well yea dog you would say everything will be ok because you don't have a fucking doctor's cold hand up inside you!_

"Well it looks like you're about two months and everything looks good so far. I'm going to put your due day around March 4th. Let's hear your baby's heart beat shall we?"

I just nodded; He put some cold blue stuff on me and this odd looking wand and moves it around, until I heard the most beautiful sound in the world. It was my baby's heartbeat, it sounds like you're under water and trying to talk.

When I met Kim by the car I told her about everything. I told her I can't wait to tell Emmett. So I told her to drop me off at his house. He gave me a key so I'll just wait for him. I walk up to the place. I didn't see a car or anyone. I unlock the door and put my bag on the little table by the door. I went to the living room and turn on the TV.

I guess I fell asleep because I wake up and I hear guys talking and the door shut. I shoot up and I made eye contact with a guy I never saw before. I look and saw Emmett like he had no idea what to do, then get big smile on his face.

"Dad this is my Bella." He said walking over to me and helping me into his arms. "Babe this is my father Carlisle Cullen."

Emmett didn't look anything like his dad. His dad was blonde and not as big Emmett. But Emmett did get his blue eyes from him. Then a Woman walking kind of mad about something and I see where Emmett and Edward get there looks from.

"What's wrong with the two of you? Leaving a woman out in the cold like that. You said five min…." Then she turns to me. "Well hello there. Who's this?"

"Sorry honey but when we came in to get the pager work Bella kind of surprised us."

Emmett's mom gets a big smile on her face and made a noise only dogs can hear. She ran over and pulls me out of Emmett's arms. "My dear you have no idea how long I've been waiting to meet you. Sit, sit." She pulls me down.

"Mom I thought you wanted to go." Emmett asks trying to get me away from his mother. It's cute how she gave him the "shut the fuck up" look.

Emmett and his father went to his office so we can have girl talk. Esme told me so many stories about Emmett that I could use as black mail when needed. She also told me that her son loves me more than anything in the world and how upset he was when he thought that he fucked it up with me. She told that she had a feeling everything would work and it did.

I liked Esme; she had a crazy side to her. But she was also a caring, sweet, warm person to be around. I'm happy my baby will have her in his or her life.

Emmett finally kicks out them out around ten. Esme told me I better be at family dinner this Sunday or else. And I really don't want to find out what else is.

Emmett put his arms about me "Finally, alone at last." He said as he start kissing me like there was no tomorrow

I push him little I look at up at him. "Emmett I need to tell you something."

"Okay baby, what is?" he ask

"Well today I….." I was cut off by his cell phone ringing.

Emmett looks at who was calling. "Hold on babe I need to take this." He wasn't happy anymore. He's in Mafia boss mode. "I don't care what the fuck you need to do but make him talk!" I jump when he yelled and I started to cry. I guess that's one thing I have to look forward to. He looks at me and his face softened. "Hey I'll call you back."

"Baby, why are you crying?" He asks rubbing his hands up and down on my arms. "

"I…..Don't…know…." I cried

"Baby your scaring me here. Talk to me please."

"You…. Knocked…me…up…." I cried low.

"What baby I can't understand you."

I took a big breath and look at him." You're going to be a daddy."

Emmett's face went from tan to white as ghost. He's just looking at me but I could tell he was in there. Then his door fly's open and Jasper and Jake ran in. "Boss, we have a big problem."

I look at them and they look back at me. "Yea you're telling me" I think I just put a mafia boss in shock…..

* * *

**Hey readers**

**So what do you think about Bella having a baby?  
And How Emmett is taking it ?**

**Let me know you if you hate or love it. **

**Well I been getting a lot people asking if I have twitter or Facebook.  
So I made a Twitter so you guys can add me or not. This way you guys can get update or just have a good laugh. Because you never know what pop into my mind. **

** /FallenWriter23**

**I hope you guys have good weekend.  
**

**later readers**

**Allie**


	11. Chapter 11

I kept looking at Emmett who is still sitting there like all the lights are out. Then I look at Jasper and Jacob who are looking at Emmett and I like what the hell is going on.

"Well I bet you guys want to know why your boss is not moving huh?" I asked as I stand up

"Yea, just a little." Jake said with a confused look on his face.

"Did you break up with him again?" Jasper asked

"No. Well to make a long story short. I told him that he's going to a daddy and this happened. I think he's in shock." I said as I point over to a motionless Emmett.

"Well are you having a baby?" Jasper asks confused

Jake and Jasper look at each other. "Yes" I say

"You guys move fast don't you?" I heard from the door. I look around and saw Edward with a big smile on his face. He walked over and got on his knees in front of me and put his hand on my tummy. "Hi little one welcome to the familia."

"I'm going to be a dad" we all turn our heads and saw Emmett looking at us. It looked like he was still in shock but coming out of it. Edward walks over to Emmett.

"Yes my brother you're going to be dad. " He said as he patted Emmett on the back. Edward looks at me." To tell you the truth he's doing better than I did. When my wife told me I was going to be dad I passed out for three hours, then woke up and threw up."

I walked over to Emmett and took his hand and put his hand on me. Then like magic Emmett's head shot up and we were eye to eye. The biggest smile I ever seen came across his face. Then next thing I knew I was in up in the air in Emmett's arms.

"Emmett sorry to end this happy moment but we have big problems." Jasper said

One thing about Jasper is that he can be the nicest and most fun to be around. But when it came to mafia stuff, he turns in to this guy that scared the living shit out of me.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asks as he pulls me into his arms.

"Can we go to your office? I know how Bella feels about this kind of stuff." Jasper said looking at me.

I look around and saw the three men on edge. So this is the best time to take shower and rest. "No, it fine I'm just going to take a shower and gets some rest. I had a big day" I told them and I gave Emmett a kiss hugged Edward, Jake and Jasper and I walked up the steps.

As I was getting undressed I heard Emmett yell and then they all got loud. I guess I'm getting use to this. I didn't even jump as they get louder. I wanted to go and see what they were talking about but I stopped myself. I know in the beginning I was so freaked out about all this mafia stuff, but now it's kind of a turn on especially when Emmett came to bed and he kind of beat up and dirty. I have to stop myself from raping him as he get in the room.

I never had a thing for bad boys but maybe that's because my dad is cop, and it never was hot to me. But Emmett wasn't just a bad boy to me. He is sweet, caring, funny and smart. He is everything girls want in a man and he is all mine and I'm having his baby.

I let the hot water hit, it felt so good. That I stand in there for an hour. When I got out I look like I was eighty. I got part of Emmett's over size t-shirt.

I was lying in Emmett's bed and working on my book. I haven't worked on it for over a month. It's started to feel like this damn book is never going to get done. I worked on it for about two hours until Emmett walks into the room.

I put my laptop down and look at him. He look like he was about to kill someone. "Hey are you okay babe?"

"Not really." He said as he walks into the bathroom. I knew something was going on but I was scared to ask what it is. But I know my man if it put my life in danger he would tell me.

He walks out of the bathroom only in a part of black boxers. He got on the bed but not the normal way. He lay in front of me. So his face is by my stomach. He rubs my stomach "Hey in there, this is your daddy talking. I just want you to know I love you and your mother very much and good night." With that he gave my stomach small kiss.

He pulled himself up to me next. He starts to kiss my neck and turn me over so I'm looking at him. He caresses my cheek softly. "You're so beautiful Bella and I want you to know I love you more than anything and our baby." He said giving me deep passion kiss.

I look up into his eyes. "I know you love both of us and we love you."

He took a big breath in. When he does this it means something bad happened or its going to. "And I won't let anything happen to you two."

I sat up and he did to when I did. "Emmett talks to me what going on?"

"Bell you told me not to tell you about mafia stuff remember?"

"I know but now that I'm going to be with you forever and have your baby. I think it's time to get involved. I mean you told me that Alice does sometimes."

"Yes but she's been in this life all her life. "

I move close to Emmett and took his hand in mine. "Emmett I'm just asking you to tell me stuff. I don't mean I'm going to pick up a gun and kill someone. Plus it seems like you need to talk to someone. Before I could feel you pull away some. So this way you can talk to me and you don't have to scared."

"This is why I love you Bell. I know you don't like what I do but you put your feelings aside, just made me feel better." He said while pulling me into his lap

I put my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss "That's what you do when you love someone. Like how I love you."

"Marry me!' he asked without a heartbeat

"What!?" I ask

"Marry me Bella; we both know this is how it's going to end. I mean we have the baby coming and you've been staying more than your own place. Just move in and marry me."

I just look at him. This going too fast again. Then what my dad said to me pops back in my head. I know in my heart that Emmett is going to be the man I going to spend life with but am I ready for all of this? I look at him and see all the love in his eyes and see why I fell for him.

"Yes!" I said nodded my head like it was broken.

He smiles and put me on the bed and walked to his safe wall, opened it and pulled out a little box. He walks over to me and got on one knee and looked up at me. "Bells you marry me?"

"Yes" I said as I pull him up and hug him tightly. Emmett pulled away to put the ring on my ring finger. He said it was his mother's mom's ring. It was just the right size for me.

We fell asleep as we talked holding each other. I woke up and Emmett wasn't there. I got up to get clean and dressed. I walk to the kitchen there was Jasper, Jake, Edward and two other guys I haven't met. Emmett saw me and pulled me into his arms and holds me close.

"Bella this is riley and Paul." I remember Paul from the night I find out about Emmett's other life. He was shot. He kind of looks like Jake with the dark eyes, hair and skin. Riley on the other hands had dark blond hair and brown eyes.

'Nice to meet you both." I said putting my hand out for them to shank.

"Nice to meet you finally Bella. " Paul said with cocky smile.

"So how are you and everything? I heard you were shot."

Everyone started to laugh what he said. "I'm better now but thanks for asking."

Emmett told me that Paul is the hand of keeping me safe and anytime I go out its going to Paul or Riley following me. I didn't like that idea much but if it has him feel better I'll suck it up.

When everyone left it was just Emmett, Edward and me. Edward just smile at us. "So when did you pop it?" He asked looking at my ring.

I almost forgot I had it on. It felt right on my finger I guess. "Last night" I told him with smile on my face.

He looked at Emmett. "Well you better tell Ma and Alice or it going to hell for you bro." He said laughing.

I looked at both of them. I understand his mother but why Alice. Before I could ask Edward open his mouth. "Alice is a wedding planner and she lives for this kind of thing."

"And she's been waiting for me to get married for over ten years." Em said rolling his eyes. I know him and Alice bump heads here and there but I know he loves her as a sister. Like how Edward keeps me safe and welcomed me to the family.

The rest of our Saturday we just laid around and watched movies. Tomorrow is Sunday dinner and we are going to tell his family about getting married and the baby.

I still need to tell my dad and Sue. I know Sue and Seth will be over the moon. But I know my dad's going to be worried we are moving too fast despite what he's told me. But it's because of what happened with him and my mother when they moved to fast and look what happened to them. I think I'm a little scared myself about that but I need to keep in mind Emmett and I are nothing like them and we are older.

We were in the living room watching a movie. I looked up at Em. "Babe?"

He looked down at me with those blue eyes of his. "Yea?"

"Do you think we should tell her tonight? I mean it's not late we can drive other there and tell them."

"No, tomorrows fine baby. Dad will be there and stuff."

We got up to go and make some food. But as we walked by the front door, it flew open and Emmett put me behind him. I look over his should and I saw a very pissed off Emmett's mother and Alice look at us.

I tap Emmett on his shoulder. He looked down at me. "I think they know." I said in small voice.

I look back at them. Alice had arms across the front of her body and Emmett's ma had her hands on her hips and tipping her foot like she was waiting for us to say something.

I look back to Emmett and he looks like he's a little kid that did something bad. It doesn't matter how old or what you do. Your mom can always make you pee your pants…

* * *

Hey my readers =)

First I just want to say thanks for all the love. I never thought I would have over hound people liking this story. And now I have over hound sixty. So just keep up the love and I'll try my best to make this story the best for you guys.

Well so what did you think about Em asking Bella to married him? I know a lot of you guys guess it was going to happen. What the ending how do you think they find out or may they are mad about something else? Well let me know what you think and leave some love.

On other hand I'm looking for someone to do a Co-writing thing. I have good idea for a story but I love to work with someone on it. So let me if you want to know about.

Well I hope everyone is having a good weekend so far. I'll see you guys next week

Bye bye readers

Allie


	12. Chapter 12

I just want to say that someone has a big mouth around here. If Emmett doesn't shoot them, then let's just say that all the weekends that my dad took me in the back yard to teach me to shoot wouldn't be a waste. I look back at Esme and Alice then I looked back up to Emmett, who looked like he had the same idea I did. The only name that pops into my head was Eddie boy.

Emmett moves down a little to me so I'm the only one that can hear him. "When I tell you to run, run to the bedroom and lock the door and call Jazz. Say its code pink he'll know what to do."

I look up him to see if he was joking but there was no sign of it. "You have a code for them?" I hiss back to him.

He looks like he was taken back from what I asked. "If you had them in your family wouldn't you?" He asked me

He had point there I only met both of them once each, but they are a lot to take in at once. "Good point." I said back to him

Then Esme made a noise and we both jump. Emmett moves me so he was more in front of me, like he was ready for them to pull out a damn gun and shot me. But I had good feeling if they were going to shot someone it would be Em.

"Ma I can expl…." But he was cut off by his mom.

"Emmett shut up and let me see the girl who carries my next gran-baby." She said in her high voice as she runs over and pulls me from behind Emmett's back.

She pulls me into the living room with Alice. I look back at Emmett with "help me" look on my face. He just gave me the "you're on your own" one in return. Oh okay, we'll just see how you can deal without sex for the next three months Mr. Big mafia boss.

She sat me down and put her hand on me. "When did find out about the baby?"

I look back at her and Alice. "Umm two day ago I took a test with some friends. Umm how did you find out?" I ask.

"The man you went to see is a close family friend. " She looks at Emmett as he came into the room. "Oh yes it was odd that he called last night and asked why I didn't tell him about the good news. That's when I thought Alice and Edward were having another baby but no he said Emmett."

"Ma, I just find out yesterday myself. We were going to tell you all tomorrow night."

"Hush Emmett I will deal with you later!" she hiss at him. Oh looks like big mafia boss still gets a good hit on the ass.

"Esme we were really going tell you tomorrow night, because we have other news to tell everyone else." I said with smile.

"Oh really what is that?" she asked

I hold up my left hand so I'm showing off the ring. Both there face light up like kid on Christmas. I just smile and look at Em to come to sit next to me.

"So the big monkey is finally going to tie down." Alice said to Em

"Don't start you crazy pixie."

"Oh hush you both. Oh my god I'm getting a new gran-baby and other Daughter." Esme said as she came over and hug.

I was laying bed thinking about everything that happened, as I wait for Emmett to come to bed. Alice and Esme welcomed me and the baby with big open arms. It's made me feel a little better about this mafia stuff. I have two people to talk to and the best thing is that they've been in it all their life. So they can give me tips about stuff.

And the only thing I have to do is tell my dad and Sue. Sue would be happy about everything. But my dad is the one I'm scare about. I know he was the one who told me to go for it with Emmett. But I don't think he meant get knocked up and get married.

I know that's what happened to him and the bitch, my mother. I know he's going to freak out that we're moving too fast. But it all feels right with him and so wrong without him. I know he will come around and be happy.

I hear Emmett come in the bedroom. I look at him as he undresses; I know this is going to sound so dumb but he looks like a fucking god, with his great body and ass. I don't know if it was the baby making me horny or just this beef cake I call my man. But I could help myself but to jump him.

He lays next to me and I put my leg around so I'm right on top of him looking down at him. He looks like someone pulled a gun on him. "Bells what are you doing?" he asked in low voice

I put my finger on his lips "Shh don't say anything let me do it all." I said before I leaned down and gave him a deep kiss.

I felt his hands go under my shirt and up my sides. I put my hands in hair as he moves his lips to my neck. He started to suck and bit at it. I let out a small moan that made he do it harder. As he kept going at my neck his hands reach my chest and started to play with them.

As soon he took of my shirt off I felt his mouth around one of my boobs. As he sucked at it soft and I let out another moan. I couldn't take it anymore. I started to get really wet down there. I need him in me now.

I pull away from him and take his and mine bottoms off. I get on top of him again. as his cock entered me I heard him. "Fuck babe your so wet." He moans close to my ear.

"Only for you Em." I moan back as I start going up and down on his hard cock.

I as I speed up and go deeper I could feel that I right on at the edge of coming. And by how Emmett was looking and sounding I knew he was right there too. I stared to move my hips we lay there after cuming together, I was laying in his arms it was the safest place I've ever been at. I never knew you could feel this safe or happy in someone arms.

I look up at him as his rubs my belly where soon be a bump at. "What do you want a girl or boy?" He ask with a big smile on his face.

"I think I want little boy." I said back to him

He cocks his eye brow at me and give me a sexy smile. "Why that? "

"I always wanted a boy should be the first but don't get me wrong. I will love if the baby came out as a girl too. But I would like having boy first."

He pulls me closer to him that I could hear his heartbeat. "Any names picked out yet or any you like?"

"No. not yet but we have a lot of time to think about it." I smile up at him. Then put my head back on his chest and as I fall sleep listening to the music of his heartbeat. I thought life can't get any better than this right now.

As I felt the summer the sun on face, I look and saw that Emmett was still sleeping like a rock. I got up and get dressed and went to the kitchen. I was making breakfast for my mob boss when I felt two big arms go around me.

"Good morning Bells" I heard in my ear and a smile came across my face.

"Good morning Em."

Something smells good and I'm not talking about the food." He said as he starts kissing my neck.

I let out small moan then I tell him to go and sit. He did as I ask I walk over with his food. "You're not having any babe?" he ask

"I will later but just smelling it is making me sick. But I really should call my dad and let him know everything."

He just looked at me. "Well I just it a good thing we are in NY and he's on the other side of the country." He laughed then put some eggs in his mouth.

I went outside and I sat down on the steps and pulled my cell out. I start calling my dad's place. It was the first week of the month so he had work night time. SO he should be home now.

After three rings I heard someone pick up. "Hello this is Seth."

"SETH!" I kind of yell I didn't mean to but I was so happy to hear his voice. Oh now I think this whole knock up thing will be more a pain in the ass then what I thought.

"Bella?" he asked like he confused who is calling

"Yes it's me, sorry Seth I'm kind of not myself right now."

"Is everything okay?" he ask

"well I'm kinda knocked up and getting married. So in the long run yea everything's good."

I sat there and didn't hear anything from him. I think he was in shock or something . "What?" he asked

"Yes you heard me right you're going to be an uncle . So is dad there I really need to tell him, before I turn into a chicken."

"Umm okay I'll get him but Bella I'm really happy for you and I can't wait to show this kid everything I know." Oh god I can see it now.

As I sat there thinking on what Seth going to teach my baby. I heard my dad come on the phone. "Hey baby girl, what going on Seth said you have some big news? Did you get done with your book?" Yea right like I had time to do that anymore.

"Umm no "

"Okay then what is it?

"Well dad I let me get it out until you say thing alright?" I said to him

"Fine okay start talking Bell."

"Umm Emmett ask me to married him and I said yes, But there's more I'm pregnant too. And I know what you're thinking. That it's too soon and I'm only twenty four. But I really love him and I know he's the one for me. Daddy please doesn't be mad." I said but I had to get my breath out.

"Do I get to give you away?" he asked in a small voice

Really? After all I just said and he wants to know about that? Wait maybe he is okay with everything. "Yes daddy there no one else I would want to."

"Good, because I would shoot whoever tried to take that from me." He said with a laugh

"You're okay with everything?"

"Bell you will always be my little girl but you're a grown woman. And I have to trust what you think is right. I will always be here for you and that baby when you need me. I love you baby girl."

"I love you to daddy and thank you." I said as I started to cry. Grr it's going to hard being pregnant if I start crying at everything.

After I got off the phone with my dad I walked back in the house. Then I heard Emmett on the phone yelling at someone.

"I don't give a fuck what you have to do but fix it now!" Then he got quiet "If he wants a fucking war then he is going to get a fucking war!" Oh fuck! What is going on and why is there going to be war and with who?

* * *

**HEy guys**

**Sorry I know it's been long time but I been fighting with my boyfriend for the laptop. Since his dead on him. **

**I have some notes **

**First I want to say a big thanks to my beta. She did a great job on this like always. **

**There I know I been saying I would make a Em's POV story. Well i have some good news. That will be up soon so I hope you will like it too. **

**So guys I think that everything. **

**I hope you all have a good weekend and Easter. **

**Please leave a lot of comments. I help it help me to see what you guys like or not. **

**Allie-o**


	13. Chapter 13

It's been month since I overheard Em on the phone. Let me tell you what. It's been a mad house around here. If I just wanted to go out for something I had to run it by Paul. Who is the head of my body guards. I had about five now and I hated it. I couldn't even take a shit without one of them outside the door and that's in my own house. I won't even say what they do when I want to go out with my girls. The worst part of all of this is that Em is never around anymore. It started to feel like I have to be doing all of this on my own. I mean his family comes and spends some time with me.

But I really do miss the man I love. How he sometimes pushes me out of bed because he takes up most of it. I still talk to him on the phone three times a day but it's not the same. I just want him here holding me with those strong arms. His body so I can just jump him! Fine I miss the sex so much. Since I found out I'm going to be mom. The only thing I want to do is fuck like a bunny. We try phone sex but didn't do much because he always has to cut it short. He always had something to do. When I try to talk about what going on it was the same old stories. " Babe don't worry we have this covered or Bells just worried about you and little bug or Bells please...Wait babe ….. I have to go love you bye." One time I even tried to ask Paul what's going one. Let just say that was dead end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

On a Friday night you think I would be out with my man or friends. Nope , I'm home making brownies because it's to soon go to bed. I was making browning mix when I heard someone walk in.

"Oh god she making brownies Kim!" I heard Angela yell as she and Kim walk in the kitchen.

"So what if she making brownies. We've like her brownies dumb ass." Kim hiss as she sat at the table.

I turn around and saw them. Kim got much bigger and Angela was all smiles. "What are you guys doing here and how did you pass all the guys?"

"Well your last phone call you sounded like you're ready to shot yourself of boredom. So I got Miss. Dumb head here and came see you." Kim said to me.

"Yea, what's with all the hot guys around?" Angela said looking around.

"I would love to tell you guys but I have no idea. Em won't tell me anything." I said as I pour the brownies mix in the pan and put it in the oven.

"Wait the man that knocked you up won't tell you anything?" I just nodded to Kim as I sat down. "How in the hell you okay with that?"

"Who said I 'am?"

"Well Bella you do you look happy just sitting here making brownies on Friday night." Angela said as she started to lick the spoon.

"Guys I'm not okay with all of this but I knew what I was getting into when I said yes to him and this life. I love him so I have to trust that he's doing the best he can." As I was saying this it sound like I was trying to make myself to believe it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the girls left I find myself all alone in mine and em's room. It's felt odd being in here without him. And it had been over three weeks since I moved in with him. It was sad saying goodbye to my place and the girls. But now if I need milk I just have to ask one of Em's guy to go and get it. Something I could get use too. I even left my job I didn't missed it at all. Only the friends I made like Molly and Sam, they've always been there for me when I needed them. As I was sitting in bed watching a movie, I heard my phone go off. Reach for it and saw it was Seth. Why in the hell is he calling this late?

"Hey Seth , what up?" I ask

"Hey Bell, nothing just wanted to see how you and the baby are doing?" he sound like was calling for something else.

"We are doing just fine. How is everyone and stuff?" I ask playing along with this.

"We are great." He said

"Okay Seth, What's going on you never calls this late?" I said trying to find out what really going on.

"Well I am thinking when you first moved to NY. You said word by word. 'I'll fly you over here and show you around when I can.' Well I was just sitting thinking you never did that yet." AH! Now I know where this going. The little bone head want come and nose where I live now. "Okay Seth I got the hint. Did you talk to mom and dad about this? "

"Yea, they said it would be good for me to see something other than here, before I start college here soon."

"Okay I'll talk to Emmett about it and I'll get back to you okay?" I said. When Seth and I hung up I looked at the clock and wondered if he would still be up. I call him anyways even if it goes to voicemail. I can still hear his voice. It rings about four until his pickup.

"Hello." I look the number see if I had the right number because there was another man on the other side of the phone.

"Who this?" I hiss that the woman who pick up Em's phone.

"Ray, Who this?" he asked confused.

"Bella , the woman carry Emmett 's kid!" I didn't mean to yell.

"Oh Bella hold let get him. He was in the shower it got a little messy tonight." He said happiest

What the fuck going on!? Why was a guy naming Ray picking up his phone and why is Emmett messy?

"Babe is everything okay?" I heard Emmett ask when he got on the phone.

"Yea everything fine. Why did Ray pick up your phone?" I ask playing dumb

I heard him sighing on the other side "Don't worry about it babe." That's it I can take this any anymore. I know I should trust him but how can I trust a man won't tell me the truth. "Emmett I've been good the past month. Please tell me what the fuck is going on." I beg him

"Bella I just don't want to bring you into this okay now drop this." He said in his Mob boss voice.

"Fine I'll drop this and I'll drop this phone call." With that I hang up on him. I know its a little kid move but I knew it wasn't going to go anywhere. Plus I wasn't in the mood to have fight over the phone.

I had my phone go off about five times. Then when it stops I guess he got the hint. I look at the clock see it was almost midnight. I needed out of here. I got dressed and call a taxi and told them to meet me down the road. I knew if they heard one of Emmett's cars, they'd be on me fast. I left the room and full on ninja mode kicked in. I was walking down the hall making sure I wasn't making a sound. When I got down the hall, I put my back on the wall looked around it and saw the guys watching tv.

I got outside and ran down the driveway to get where I told the car to be. When I got in the car I told the man to go to Kim's place. I pass the man the money for the ride. I look at the place that I used to live at. I wasn't ready to go in there yet. I started to walk to Sam place. On Friday night he stayed open until two. And I was in the mood for some that shitty ass pie.

As I started walking the blocks to get there, I was getting the feeling that someone was following me. Maybe one of the guys knew I left and found me. I saw an alley that would take me right to the back of Sam place. As I turn down it, I heard someone still following me. My heart started to jump in my chest. I started to run to down the alley. Then someone jumped in front of me. It was Riley and I started to calm down little.

"Shit Riley you scared me." I said trying to stop my heart from popping out of my chest.

"Oh sweet heart you have all the right to be scared." I turned around and saw a guy I didn't know. He had gold teeth. "You were right Riley. She would come right to us." I turn back to Riley and I was going to ask what's going on but the man behind put something over my mouth and nose. I heard them laughing and Riley say how easy it was to get Emmett's little bitch. Then everything went black and the last thing on my mind was I would never see what my baby whether she or he would be like. Plus the last thing Emmett heard me say to him was me hanging it up on him.


End file.
